Shingeki High
by cryingcentuar47
Summary: This story is a modern AU harem story about Eren Jaeger. This story is a dark one which might get a lemon. Check out my wattpad @Depression Fratello also my Xbox one Cryingcentaur47
1. Where it all went wrong

Where it all went wrong

Eren P.O.V

Hi my name is Eren Jäeger and I live in Shiganshina with my family my mother, my father and my elder brother Zeke who is joining the Eldia marine corps. (Author: Mikasa Lives with Levi due to her family already being dead and them being related. Also so nobody pulls that she is Eren's sister shit.) My best friends are Mikasa and Armin we are currently in the fifth grade and today's graduation. What I did not know about today is that it will be last time I see my parents.

"So Armin how are you and your grandfather going to celebrate your graduation?", I ask.

"We are going to the ocean down to the colossal whale.", replied Armin.

"Armin have I ever told you that you are a colossal nerd.", I teased. (Author: God I hope y'all are prepared for some of the worst puns possible.

"Eren that pun was so bad that it puts the error in Eren.", Armin retorted.

"Anyways what are you going to do Mika?", I asked.

"I keep telling you to stop calling me that but since you asked I am going with my uncle (Levi sorry RivaMika fans) to watch the Chicago symphony.", Replied Mikasa. (Author: in this story Mikasa strives to be the most renowned flute player.)

"Well I am going to finally sign up for the Leonhart MMA dojo.", I stated.

"Eren I told you my uncle could teach you.", Mikasa replied.

"No Mikasa I am already aligned to what I want.", I countered. "Anyways see y'all this summer."

I ride the bus every day to school. My father is a Nero surgeon and my mom is a stay at home mom. But my father took the day off to celebrate me. But I noticed something strange when I arrived at the door step. There was blood leaking out the door way. So I rushed in to only to go into shock of what I just witnessed.

"*stutters* mom...dad!?"

There is my mother body which is littered with puncture wounds, missing teeth and bullet hole in her head. There is scratch marks on the floor where she lied probably when she tried to escape.

My father has all of his teeth missing and whip marks on his back. And a bullet hole in the liver, ribs, upper abdomen and the head.

I couldn't find the body of my brother which worried me the most.

Then I noticed something peculiar it was a badge to a thriving gang known as the Titans. This was their handiwork.

"I swear to kill every last one of them!"

Then I came to the realization I am now an orphan. With nowhere to go.


	2. Sanctuary

Eren P.O.V

It's been two hours since the incident and police were on the scene. I was then greeted by child services and her name was Hange Zoë. She was a nice woman and she has been a similar situation as I.

"Where do I go now?!", I snarled.

"You are going to an orphanage for time being until you get a new family.", she replied glumly.

I entered her card and proceeded to sob about the misfortunes that have occurred and begin to think about the rest of my life.

ONE DAY LATER:

Eren P.O.V

The murders went public and the search for Zeke had begun. I spoke with Armin and Mika earlier to help ease the pain. It was a nice orphanage where I was settled at. With decent people. What I didn't know is that someone has already decided to take pity upon me.

Richard Leonhart (Annie's Father and co-owner of Leonhart MMA) P.O.V

I arrive in the orphanage to find the kid of the late Grisha Jaëger. I owe him a favor for curing my wife of kidney cancer. (Author: My mom had it and it was cured so that's why it's used.) Plus I heard that he wanted to my Dojo. As I approach the front desk of the orphanage I am met by Eren's current care taker Hange Zoë.

"Hello there my name is Richard Leonhart founder and co-owner of Leonhart MMA.", I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Hange Zoë I am a part time care taker at this orphanage.", she replied.

"Well ë I was hoping to adopt Eren Jaëger due to him being the child of a good friend of mine.", I stated.

"Sure all you need to do is sign some paper work and you are all set to go.", Hange stated.

As I was signing the paperwork I was trying to think up something to say to the kid besides sorry for your loss. *sigh* I guess we will cross that bridge when we get there.

"Here you go it's all done ë.", I stated nonchalantly.

"Ok. Thank you I will be back with his stuff.", replied Hange.

As I am waiting I was wondering how do I introduce him to my family I mean he's just going to be living in the dojo but still I should introduce him. Especially to Annie because for gods sake she could use some friends. All she normally does besides training is hanging out with me. I mean don't get me wrong I love hanging out with my little Ann but Jeez.

Eren P.O.V

Ms. Hange started coming down the hall to room I was occupying for the time being. Probably here to tell me my brother was found dead in the river or something.

"Erennnnnn I have terrific news. You are being adopted.", she stated with a excitable demeanor.

"By who?" , I asked faithfully.

"By Richard Leonhart.", she replied matter o factly.

I spit the water out I was drinking. It seems that things were turning out to be better. I mean I am enthralled that Richard Leonhart was my new care giver but why?

"Ok...let me get my stuff", I stated nonchalantly.

All that I have currently is my Nintendo Switch and clothes.

I then see him the hall the man that inspired me to take up for myself. I was speechless.

"Come Eren lets go home our home.", Mr. Leonhart said nicely.

I shed a single tear and continue to where he was taking me.

Narrator P.O.V

What Eren didn't know was that life was going get a lot better then a lot worse in his coming years. But that's another story for another day.


	3. The Leonhardt's

Eren P.O.V

While in the car Mr. Leonhart kept on mumbling to himself for god knows what reason. I kinda wanted to break the silence.

"So how is your family like?", I ask absently.

"Oh I have two kids and my wife. My first child Annie is very cold to most people and she trains a lot especially in Brazilian jujutsu but she has a lot of insecurities. my second child is Annie's twin brother named Marcus a over confident kid with a Napoleon complex but he is also the smartest kid in his grade. Then there is my wife Alice the most beautiful creature I ever seen and sometimes prone to beat my ass. Oh wait I shouldn't say in front of a kid.", Richard replied accordingly.

"Well sir it's ok if you curse and I look forward to meet them.", I said.

Ugh I really didn't want to meet them. I wanted my real family back. Then we arrived at the house. It was fairly large not mansion large but still upper middle class. There was bush figure in the front yard doing a drop kick. Then Mrs. Leonhart opened the door with her daughter Annie.

Annie P.O.V

Jeez who is this dweeb. Oh wait dad said he was getting the child of that doctor that helped mom. Well I guess I should introduce myself... wait what the hell is Marcus doing running out here.

Eren P.O.V

How could that tall ugly boy even be related to Annie with that greasy lookin head. Oh well guess I have to cordial.

"Hi my name is Er", I begun to say before he tried to punch me. I dodged it swiftly and with using Mikasa's technique I did a triple south paw combine with a spin kick. Oh shit I shouldn't have done that.

Annie's P.O.V

God that dumbass I call a brother just got his ass handed to him. My father said he was joining our dojo. I wouldn't mind having as a training partner. I smirk but only for a millisecond. My mother took Marcus back inside for presumably one ass whooping for the night.

"Hello there Er my name is Annie and I would personally like to thank you for kicking his ass.", I said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome wouldn't mind doing it again but my name is Eren.", he said with a shit eating grin.

Richards P.O.V

"Annabel Lee Leonhart if you swear again you will be banned from the dojo and phone privileges for a week.", I demanded with my teeth grinding. (Author: I want y'all fully aware that I know the name is wrong I just find it funny.)

"Anyways Eren we need to go to the dojo so you can go to your quarters.", I stated.

"Yes sir.", he dead panned.

"Ciao Er", said Annie playfully.

"See ya Ann", Eren say playfully.

And with that me and Eren were off.

Author P.O.V

I know some of y'all are here for the high school part which will happen in about two chapters. Also Annie is going to rude everyone except Eren, Bertholdt, Armin, Reiner, Mina, and Hitch.


	4. Shingeki High

Author P.O.V

Y'all thought you were going a training scene ha jk. I will be put training scenes along the story or as filler stories. We I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Eren P.O.V

It's one day before high school and I just finished up my training with Annie. Markus is going to the same high school. Ugh he will probably be friends horse face. Oh well...

1 hour later...

Well I am bored as hell. The on the Xbox I see that Armin is online playing Rainbow Six Siege. (Author: My Xbox name is Cryingcentaur47). I am a sledge main and he is a ash main. We were rushing house in the garage and with his assistance I got an ace. After that we called it a night.

6am

Eren P.O.V

I was audibly shaking from nightmares of my brother's disappearance and my parents death. I then was shaken awake and my reflexes kick in and I had Annie's arm in a pretty tight grip.

"Oh shit! Ann I am so sorry but you startled me.", I said apologetically with a look of pure terror of what I just witnessed and what Annie will do to me.

"It's fine Eren just don't do it again...", she said with a look of surprise.

"Anyways there's food for you in the kitchen and me and Marcus are leaving early for school. Mikasa and Arm in are down in the kitchen too.", she said informatively.

She and Marcus then went into their Father's Jeep Wrangler and left.

I put on my uniform and went down to see Armin and Mika sitting by the dining table. I noticed Mika was wearing the scarf I gave her after her parents died in a alleged car crash.

"Mikasa you know I can get you a new scarf that thing is five years old.", I said almost question like.

She then looked down toward her scarf and what I swear to be a tear...

She then says reassuringly, "No this scarf has a lot of meaning coming from behind it." She then pulls it over her cheeks in order to hide something.

We then sat there and talked for about thirty minutes. Then it finally hit me I am about to be late to school.

"Guys we got to get going. We are about to be late.", I said urgently.

We than ran to school and barely made it in time and went to home room...


	5. Warm Welcome

(Author: Y'all if you guys haven't heard any Jojo's Bizarre A venture music you need to. It's really nice to listen to it while writing. Also for English watch Jonathan Young. Also Godzilla themes are pretty nice as well.)

Eren P.O.V

I walked into my home room class with Coach Shades. People have told me he is a "loving" character which is a complete lie. Mans look like he about to bust a vein. I decided to go sit next to Annie and Mikasa sat next to me as well and Armin sat behind me. Armin was currently gawking at a little petit blonde girl in the front. (Author: Don't really ship them but while she is Krista rather than Historian she will be Armin's interest. Also [] means when some is thinking.) [Would you look at that my little coconut is becoming a man...]

"Hey Armin are you going to stare at her forever or should I introduce you two.", I teased.

"Awww come on man stop messing with me it's the first day how could I possibly like her...", Armin said all flustered like.

I just grinned and sat there since Annie and the rest were on their phones. Until I heard a subtle sniffing noise from behind Mikasa. It was a boy who looks like he was from a stable. He was sniffing Mikasa's hair and he tried to grab it until I grabbed his arm.

"Hey man you should watch for what you are grabbing.", I scolded with a glare.

"Whatever... orphan.", he whispered.

I then get out of seat abruptly with the entire class watching and said, "Would you like to repeat that again Horse Face."

After that the entire classroom exploded with laughter. He looked so angry. Oh my lord it was priceless. He then swung his fist at me. Which I replied by using Brazilian Ju Jitsu move called the ARMANDO.

(Author: I won a tournament with that as my finisher. I would suggest looking it up.)

I took him to the ground swiftly. I then was greet with a slap behind the neck with hand sanitizer by the teacher which he dubs the "warm welcome."

"I will not deal with this insubordination in my class room. And horse boy you have detention with me so meet me after class. Now go take a seat morons.", Coach Shades said superficially.

We proceed to sit and the horse apologizes for swinging.

I said, "It's alright just don't do it again and the names Eren Jaeger."

"Jean Kirstein", he said and we shake hands.

With that this day of school began with a bang.


	6. Return of Jackass and harem completed

After that I had honors Algebra with Mikasa's Uncle Levi. Which sounds cool in concept but the midget is truly as stiff as a board. Oh well I will get over it. I begun to wonder about the TITANS. I heard that some the TITAN members go to this school. I still need to track down the upper echelon of the organization. I then get a paper ball thrown at my head by Levi or Mr. Ackerman.

He then asked me, "Jaeger are you even paying attention. If so what did I just say."

"Something about the Pythagorean Theorem I presume.", I said nervously due to the stone cold look on his face.

"Well your half right Jaeger.", Mr. Ackerman said nonchalantly.

I sigh in relief and pay attention to the rest lesson. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door to the classroom. The moment that happened Levi looked pissed. He opened the door and here came in the loud mouth and much more obnoxious Leonhart... Marcus. The Jackass took the seat right next to me. [Ugh you could smell him from here.]

We were handed some work sheets which I gladly did. I finished it in about five minutes to only notice that Marcus was cheating off me. [I mean I don't care if someone cheats but you gotta ask first.] Levi noticed too apparently.

"Marcus work by yourself or you will have a project die to me in the next week.", Mr. Ackerman said coldly with his look of 'if you do it again you're dead' kind of look. About 20 minutes late class ends and I am walking to my next class English with Ms. Petra. (Author: I am going to ship Levi with her at some point.)

[I think Marcus has that class as well sadly but my other friends are there so it's all good.]

Speaking of Marcus him and his little 'gang' are messing with the girl Armin was staring at in home room. So I decided to stop that shit.

Krista/Historia P.O.V

[God these guys are dumb as hell. Especially the one called Marcus. Wait who is that kid with the transcending green eyes.]

"Fuck off Eren.", Marcus said while grinding his teeth.

"No! And if you don't get out of here I will beat both your pass then tell your mom that you are disrespecting women again. With your Bill Cosby looking head ass!", Eren demanded with a glare that is almost anime like due to the fact you could barley see his eyes.

With that said they ran to the next class.

"Thank you Eren.", I said with a genuine smile for once.

"No problem. What class do you have?", he asked sweetly.

"I have Ms. Petra's class.", I replied.

"Oh I have the same class and if you don't have friends there you could join my friend group. Also what's your name?", he asked almost excitedly.

"Krista and sure that sounds like fun and we walked to class.", I said happily for once.

(Author: Now the full Harem is here. Also a tip for writers don't take breaks while already having paragraphs written. I almost forgot the chapter.)


	7. Gorilla and bad sleeping posture arrive

Eren P.O.V

We barley made it in time and I saw my friends in the back of the class so I motioned Krista to follow me. As we are walking there I notice that Mikasa and Annie glare at Krista more heavily than at others which was tad bit confusing but I chose to ignore it. I then introduced Krista to my friends and for the most part it went well except with Mikasa and Annie well they have an issue with new people. There was also two other kids behind Annie.

One was really buff with a very charismatic smile and low key posture. He was also a blonde. He was wearing a Sabaton shirt.

The other one was very tall. He had a black bowl cut like hair cut. He had a timid demeanor and a nervous smile. He was wearing a mathematician life style shirt.

"Annie who are these guys behind you?", I asked curiously with a look of almost confusion.

"Well Jaeger the gorilla behind me is one of sparring partners named Reiner and the timid one name is Bertholdt one of my eldest friends.", said Annie matter o'factly like.

"On well my name is Eren Jaeger nice to meet you both.", I said with a toothy grin.

"My pleasure and thank you.", Reiner said with a big'o smile.

"Tha-a-nk yo-u", said Berthoud cautiously.

[I can tell I am really going to like these guys.]

"Well Mika how was Biology .", I asked.

Mikasa P.O.V

(Flashback)

"Welcome class my name is Rico Brezenska. You may call me Ms. Rico and I will be your AP Bio teacher. Now please open your textbooks and begin to write a paper on cellular respiration.", she said while adjusting her glasses so we can't see her eyes.

I then glance at Armin and he is making a figurative gun to blow his brains out. [Well this is going to be a fun year... sigh.]

(end of flashback)

"To answer your question and for Armin's side as well it sucked. It only took me five minuets to hate the teacher.", I said while staring into his gorgeous infinite sea water eyes.

Annie coughed as asked with a smirk, "How was your class Er?"

[Er where the hell did that come from?!] I just simply flared at her and she just simply just smirked.

Annie P.O.V

"Well Annie it went well. I had Mika's uncle as the teacher. Then your dumbest brother showed up and tried to start something in class. Then while walking to Ms. Rawls class Marcus was being a dickhead to Krista over here and I intervened.", Eren responded annoyed.

[FUCKING MARCUS... Jesus what to do with him... sigh... Dad's going to be pissed.]

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring...

"Class dismissed have a good day.", said Ms. Ral.

(Author: Sorry for the shorter chapter and also tell me if you only wan Eren P.O.V.S or if you want different people. Also I take suggestions.)


	8. Lord of Eyebrows and Queen of Lesbians

Armin P.O.V

My next class me, Eren, Annie, and Krista have. Mr. Erwin's AP World geography. Based on what everyone has said he is a little chill but tends to get really serious at times. Usually at random.

[God I hope this class is not boring. Oh Eren walked in and so did Marcus. Ugh..]

I then see Krista walk in and I plan to introduce myself.

"Hello there I believe I haven't myself yet. The name's Armin Augustus Arlert .", I said while smiling like a buffoon.

(Author Armin's nickname will be triple A or coconut.)

"Oh you're right you haven't. Nice to meet you.", she said with a perplexing smile that makes you feel like your in the presence of an angle.

[Damn! Its like being in presence of a goddess.]

I then see a girl with medium long hair with freckles glaring at me and I see Eren waving me over. So I decided to head his way. Also Annie looks passed more than usual.

Annie P.O.V

[God damn it! I thought Mikasa was my only competition. But nope. Oh here come Triple A]

"How did you do lover boy? Did you get her number or what?", Eren said with a smile of child.

Armin blushed heavily and said angrily, "No you goon I just met her."

[God I love when he is angry. It's honestly some of the only things I find funny.]

"So Ann do you have any idea who the angry Burnett is over there.", coconut asked.

"I think her name is Ymir. Why you ask.", I asked with complete boredom.

"Cause she has been glaring at me since I talked to Krista.", he said sheepishly.

I decided to take a look and what do you know.

"Don't worry cousin. I will protect you.", I said plainly.

(Author: Sorry AruAni fans I wanted a different dynamic.)

[Speak of the devil here comes the "goddess" and the "queen of the lesbians" arrived.]

"Mind if we sit here.", asked Krista.

Which Eren simply just nodded.

"I noticed you were glaring at Krista.", Ymir said with a mocking voice.

"Is that a problem?", I asked annoyed.

[I don't star fights but, I sure do finish them.]

"Ymir that's enough and also class is about to begin.", Said Krista.

"Sure. But marry me.", said Ymir with a smirk.

"All right class in here we will have discussions/debates and focus on geography and a little bit of history. Also no political bs in this class please.", Mr. Erwin said with a certain kind of look that says I am done with kids today.

An hour later class was done and J head to lunch so I put my airpods in and headed on down to lunch.

To be continued with Lunch...

(Author: This story is about Eren vs the titans gang but I wanna do some world building.)


	9. The warrior gang?

Mikasa P.O.V

Every grade had a selected lunch time so I knew Eren would be here. [Last class was so obnoxious. AP Human (History but different.) with Mr. Mike. Where I met a girl named Sasha and her boyfriend Connie. Other than that it was introductory stuff. Oh well.] Speak of the devil I see Eren now and that priss Annie.

"Yo Mika how was AP Human? I bet it was fun.", Eren said as he was heading to a lunch table.

"Grand...not really it quite silly.", I said as I followed him to the table.

We sat at a table where I sat across from him and Annie to his left. Then Armin joined us as well as Connie, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Krista, and last but not least Marco.

(Author: Daz, Mina, and Thomas might be put in the story only if y'all want them to.)

"So Triple A (Armin) how was class?", I ask blissfully while looking at Eren who us introducing himself to Connie and Sasha.

"Well it went well except small event that happened but since Eren was there it went well.", Armin said with a face of simplicity.

"What happened.", I try to pry.

"Nothing.", he deflected.

[I try to let go so I begin to eat my food to change subjects.]

Eren P.O.V

I was having a good a conversation with Connie until someone rudely taped me on the shoulder. It was kid two grades above Me named Farlan and his Friend Yelena with some others behind them.

"What do you want?", I said flatly trying not to start a fight.

"That is our table kid so move.", Farlan said.

"How about no with your Nike swift and cinnamon roll looking head ass.", I say.

[Well that slipped I hope they just leave.] I started to eat. Just as I started he swung his fist at me. And hit me.

Annie/Mikasa P.O.V

"That kid is about to get it for swinging at my MAN!", they thought angrily with glares.

Third Person P.O.V

Another person swings at Eren as soon as he swung Annie preforms the Guillotine. (Author here is a video of it... watch?v=BM1cUkHsNq8. :D.) While Mikasa jumped across the table and suplexed Farlan. Then someone started running down the hall screaming most likely a teacher. And it was. It was Mr. Ackerman.

Levi/Mr. Ackerman P.O.V

I rum in to see Mikasa and Annie beating someone up while Armin is restraint a very angry Eren.

[Mikasa you better hope this was for good reason.]

I got Mikasa and Annie to release the other two boys and told Eren to clam down.

"What I happened?", I asked while the entire Cafeteria kept quiet. So I repeated it louder by two decibels. Still deathly quite so I grabbed the problem children and headed to the security office to see what happened.

{Time skip after watching everything lead up to the debacle.}

[What a god damn idiots. But I am proud of you Mika...]

Well Farlan you and your friends cannot eat in ten cafeteria anymore.

"But teach.", he whimpered.

"No also that is ISS for being a Brat. Now get out.", I said dangerously.

"We will remember this we Warriors always remember.", Farlan said while glaring at Eren.

"Mikasa, Eren and Annie. Y'all are free to go.", I said plainly. They nodded and walked out.

Eren/Levi P.O.V

Jesus what a first day.


	10. Zeke returns?

(Author P.O.V)

I am savings coach Shades and Ms. Hange for another day. Cause I am going to start up the dark shit.

Zeke P.O.V

Time: (After he found out his parents were dead.)

WTF happened. I was currently deployed to defend Eldia from the Gang known as the Titans. For all I know Eren could be dead or missing. Apparently it was caused by the Titans and I planned to avenge my father and keep my girlfriend Pieck safe. Then before I knew it an explosion went off in the base I was stationed at. The Titans had ambushed us during supper. None of us were prepared and it was a slaughter and the General was put down. Me and my squad ran straight for the gun locker and loaded up. We decided to use it as a choke point due to the enemy at some point will need ammo.

Then we here gun shots and screams coming down and I see a soldier in alto of pain.

He had a large burn on his upper skull, his left arm was missing, he had lacerations along all of his body and was losing blood fast so I shot him to put him out of such pain.

After what we witnessed we kept are eyes on the entrance and held it at gun point...

*Flashback finished*

(Author: You will get pieces of what he has done over the course of this story.)

I just got on a plane to arrive back in Eldia coming back from Germany. (Lol what). The minute I leave the airport I leave to bus station to my old house, I went hoping Eren was there sadly he wasn't. I then went to Pieck's place to pick her up to take her to our new place. She wasn't home apparently but there was a note left on the door. I have to go to a siblings soccer game. love, Pieck. [If today wasn't annoying enough this settles it. Oh well I guest I am going to get some coffee. [Kirstein Coffee is always been my favorite and it's been awhile since I have been there might as well. I could get a famous omelet as well.]

Eren P.O.V

Here for the first day on my new job. Working for Jean's moms coffee shop. It's good pay compare to most and I had knack for coffee. Jean and Sasha had cooled the meals while I prepared coffee. Then I heard the bell on the door ring which meant a customer was here.

"Hi how ca... Zeke is that YOU!?", I exclaimed excitedly.

"Eren! Oh my god it's been forever.", Zeke said with a tear.

We then hugged and the manager gave me the rest of the day off to my reappeared relative. So I made us some coffees and we sat at a table.

"So Eren where have you been living all this time?", he asked with a little bit of concern.

"I have been living at the Leonhart dojo. Where have you been?", I asked curiously.

"Oh I was deployed so I lived on base.", he said a little nervously.

We talked for a good couple hours before he left to go get his girlfriend and he also left me his phone number. So I decided to train with Ann for the rest of the day. Then at night I went to study with Mika.

I got a text from Zeke saying we should hang out again. I said sure and after that I went to bed.


	11. The coach who was cucked

Eren P.O.V

[It was great seeing Zeke again after so long but he left with a lot of unanswered questions.] Now I am back in classes and the day went pretty simple until we made it to coach Shades's class which was hell not due to physical exhaustion but mental exhaustion.

Shades P.O.V

"I want you maggots to line up in rows of three with 12 people per row!", I demanded with slight irritation.

*Three minutes later*

"You ladies took damn long to get in line so start running.", I screamed.

"Awwww!", went most of the classes.

"Weld morons congrats you just earn yourselves an extra set of five laps." , I said with a slight smile of amusement.

The class started to run and then I see the child of doctor Grisham. The child of the man who cucked. It was very amusing and I am going make him miserable. Then I see two girls on his tail both with a dead look in their eyes. They were on his tail as much as white is on rice. One of them was petit blonde girl with icy blue eyes. The other was an Asian girl with longer black hair and eyes as cold as the endless abyss of death. Meanwhile the boy looked quite annoyed.

Then there was a kid with a buzz cut (Connie) and a girl with wild like behavior chatting up a storm while running.

The there was a well built kid with a tall fidgety kid behind him in close pursuit.

Then there is the runts of the class... Armin Artlert, Mina, and Thomas Wagner, and Daz.

God how I wanted to smack the ever loving shit out of them.

After most finished their laps those four were still running. So I decided to intervene.

"Alright runts today you will be running for the entire class.", I said with a smirk.

The four look absolutely terrified while the son of the doctor looked passed. He walked up to me and said, "Sir isn't that a little unnecessary.", The boy said.

"What is your name cadet? (That is what students are called in this story.)", I ask while masking my anger.

"Eren Jaeger sir.", he said plainly.

"Well Jaegerbomb today is your lucky day because you have detention.", I said with a smirk.

"Well at least I wasn't cucked by a doctor.", he said with a shit eating grin.

The entire class laughed so hard that other teachers came to see what the commotion was.

[This brat is in some serious shut now.]

"You have detention with me for a month. So buckle up Jaegerbomb.", I said sternly with a slight hint of embarrassment.

Eren P.O.V

[Worth it...]


	12. Mad Scientist

verrückter Wissenschaftler

Eren P.O.V

After the Shades debacle I was sent to the principals office and got detention with my science teacher Ms. Hange the most bat shit crazy teacher I have ever met.

*Flashback*

[It's almost weekend and we already have a project ugh.] So I started on it and then I got a head ache so I just sat my head down to have a minute. Then, out of nowhere the teacher runs up to my desk and drops a textbook from max height onto my desk which startles the hell out of me.

"No sleeping here. Science doesn't sleep so neither will you.", she said with a cynical smile and with a hint of amusement.

"I wasn't ma'am I was just resting due to a head ache I will continue in a minute. Sorry.", I said annoyed.

*Flash back end*

I am currently heading down to Ms. Hange's class. [I am still kind of pissed about what happened earlier but I will get over it.]

While heading down there I bet a text form Mika that says would you like some help on the project. I text her back no I hot detention also I could do it myself.

I finally arrive only to see Ms. Hange standing by the door waiting. She looks a little annoyed as well.

"You may take a seat over there Mr. Jaeger.", she said in a surprisingly calm tone.

I did as I was told to do. In was going to be here for a while so I decided to work more on the project. It was about cellular respiration and it was drawn action. It was fairly simple just really boring.

Then I remembered that Hange was that social worker. But I had to find out if it was really true.

"Ms. Hange are you the care taker from the orphanage from when I was an orphan?", I ask curiously.

[All the teachers know that my parents were murdered and I was "adopted" by the Leonhart's.]

"Yes Eren and I am surprised that you remember that.", she said with a sweet smile.  
(Author: My dumbass almost forgot the story in chapter two and almost made a plot hole.)

"I never go to tell you thank you for what you did...", I said while looking down at the ground thinking about my parents.

"It's no problem Kiddo. Also if you're done with the project.", she said with a smile.

"I am and thank you again.", I said while heading to the dojo to get some rest.

I get out to front parking lot to get my car a (Kia Soul).

[Not the manliest car ever but it works.]

As I approach the parking lot I notice that it isn't there but Annie's was there. She then pulled up and told me to get in.

"My father has grounded you from using your car until your detention is done for.", she said swiftly.

"Ok.", is all that I could come up with.

We then arrive at the dojo to see Mr. Leonhardt looking passed as hell.

[Well shit I am dead.]


	13. Big Ol' Ass Whooping

Eren P.O.V

I enter the dojo only to see Mr. Leonhardt angry as hell. Like he could brake someone's arm angry. Then out the nowhere I get a sudden pain in the stomach. Then I realize what it was. It was Mr. Leonhardt kicking me in the stomach. Then he kicked me in the face as I hear crack around my nose area. Then I was kicked in the cheek which caused me to recoil and hit a wall to my left. He then curb stomping my head. Then he picked me up and threw me at the door.

I started to slowly slide down the door until I am all the way on the ground. My head is pulsating and I am starting to hear a ringing sound in my left ear. My nose feels as numb as if I were taking morphine. I start trying to get up on to be literally kicked back down again.

Then he crouched down beside me and said, "Your dumbass almost got expelled in the first week of school and you had the audacity to not tell me about your fights. Listen here boy just because I gave you a home doesn't mean I won't take it away from you."

He try to swing again only to be blocked by Annie.

"Dad I think that's about enough of that don't you think.", she said almost as if she was challenging him to try to hit me again.

"Sure whatever you say princess.", he scoffed as he walked out the dojo and drove home after washing off all the blood.

I start trying to feta up only to find I don't have the strength to do so as I wince from the pain.

[I have not had a good ass whooping like this in years. Jesus I don't know who to be more scared of Levi or HIM. Oh well.]

"Here Er let me give you some help there.", Annie says instinctively while offering her hand.

I didn't reply I just nodded due to me being to prideful to ask for help.

When I grabbed her hand she hoisted my arm around her and led me to the medical area. She then pulls out a medical bag and begins to "fix" me up.

I had a cut on the side of my face due to being curb stomped and slammed again at a wall. Bruises along the face, a dislocated nose and two black eyes, and a large bruise along my back and face. Also some scrapes here and there.

While she was getting ready to "fix" me I decided to pop my nose back in it's socket.

(Cracking sound)

Annie P.O.V

[What the hell was noise?]

It turned out piping his nose back in it's socket.

"Where did you learn that?", I asked trying to get his mind off the pain.

"My father.", Eren said gloomy while looking off in the distance.

[T-fuckin-rific Annie you try to help only to cause more pain. Well that is my specialty.]

I started off small with borax to clean the scrapes and scratches. I then icy hot for the bruises. Form the cut I boiled some honey and put it on a brush of sorts due to a lack of stitches.

"This is going to burn a little...", I said so he can prep himself for the boiled honey.

I then apply the honey to only see him recoil only a little bit. What was suppressing was during this entire debacle he didn't shed a tear. Then I finished and he just sat there and layer down.

[God damn it dad why did you have to go this far.]

"He is right you know Ann. He could kick me out at anytime and I could do nothing about it.", he said while looking off clearly thing about something.

"Eren HE shouldn't have gone that far.", I said with an apologetic look in my eyes.

"I am just ungrateful little shit who doesn't deserve anything.", he said while shedding a tear.

And to my surprise he pulled me into a hug and told mw this," God damn it I miss them. I miss the way my mom would always greet me when ingot back home and how dad used to show me his work. I miss how my mom would call me on when ever I lie. I even miss there arguments. Sometimes I think about putting a bullet in my skull in order to see them again. But that wouldn't be fair to others."

At this point the water works were running. All I could do is tighten the embrace and tell him I was there fir him.

At this point he gotten tired due to the crying and the emotional exhaustion so he decides to sleep.

So I helped to his room and helped him to bed. I got him a glass of water and turned off the lights and started closing the door.

As I was closing the door he said, "Hey Anne."

"Mhm.", I replied .

"Do you mind sleeping with me tonight because I don't want to be alone.", he said.

[Thank god it's dark because I am blushing like a buffoon.]

"...sure..", is all I could respond with.

So I closed and scooted on in.

"Thank you Ann.", He said with a bittersweet attitude.

"Anytime Er,", I said with a big smile.

[Suck it Mikasa.]

*The next morning*

Armin P.O.V

Me and Mika just arrived at the dojo looking for Eren and he isn't up yet apparently.

"Hey Armin he Is probably asleep knowing him.", she said nonchalantly.

"You're probably right.", I said.

So went to Eren's room open up the door and turned in the lights to Eren beaten the hell up with someone else in the bed. It was Annie.

"What the FUCK!", Mikasa screamed.

[Rest in Pepperoni Eren.]

Author P.O.V

Holy shit this took an hour to write well I hope you enjoyed this one.

If y'all want mire EreAnnie stuff check out Yeetersauras Rex and Nightmarebeserker.

Till then check out my other book.


	14. Nurse Mikasa

Author P.O.V

[Last time on time on this shifty fanfic. Eren got his world rocked and went on an emotional rollercoaster and with help of Annie he calmed down. But how will he survive Mikasa. Find out today on Shingeki High...]

Mikasa P.O.V

[WTF! Is Eren doing with her.]

I was about to throw some hands only to be stopped by Armin and Annie said she had to tell me something. So we left Eren to sleep there.

She started telling us about her father beating him up and how he broke down into tears. She told us the reason why she was in bed with him. I wanted to cry for him but now is not the time.

[Ugh I gotta let Eren miss a day.]

"I will watch over him for the day.", I said plainly.

"Bullshit I will.", Annie said.

"I need you go to his classes and get his stuff plus your his lab buddy remember one of you need to be at Ms. Hange's class.", I said stoically while playing with a loose yarn on my scarf.

"Damn it you are right. Come on Armin I will drive you to school today.", Annie said grudgingly.

Annie and Armin started making their way out the dojo and to the car.

[I will text Levi to tell him I won't be there.]

**Mika: Oi clean freak I won't be at school today. **

**Levi: Oh yeah and why is that? **

**Mika: Eren gotten a really bad beating from Mr. Leonhardt and he an emotional breakdown last night so I am staying with him. **

**Levi: Ok I will alert the other teachers and I will email yen homework over. **

**Mika: Thank you uncle. **

**Levi: Sure thing brat.**

**(Author: Literally just found out what control b and **_**I **_**do.) **

For the time being I will take a nap...

Eren P.O.V

I started to stir awaken only a ping of pain on my face. I then noticed that Annie was no longer in the bed and then noticed I was late to school. I then saw Mikasa asleep with her head in her arms at the foot the bed. With the Scarf I gave her after her parents death. (Author: She wasn't there when the murder happened.)

So I slowly got out of bed to only accidentally knock off the scarf. So I went to go get it for her. I then stepped on a crooked board only to land flat on my ass which woke Mikasa up.

Mikasa P.O.V

*Thud*

[What the hell was that.] I then see Eren on the floor with my scarf.

"It fell so I was trying to get it for you but as you can see it didn't happen.", He said with a gleeful grin.

"Jesus Jaeger.", I said while offering my hand for him.

He took it and hoisted himself up.

"Before we do anything I am replacing those bandages.", I said sternly.

"Alright.", He said casually.

I then went to replace his bandages to now see the full force of Mr. Leonhardt's work.

"Thank you Mikasa...", he said boredly.

We then went to the kitchen to only look at each other awkwardly.

"So Eren how's school.", I ask blissfully.

"Average...", he said sheepishly.

We then talked about how funny yesterday was.

"Hey Mika have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are. They are like dark and gloomy storm yet so hopeful and mysterious.", he said with a smirk.

"N-n-no you haven't.", I said with a big blush on my face.

"I haven't told you how much I appreciate you either...", he said while keeping eye contact.

"What brought this on?", I asked concerned.

"A reality check involving life.", He said with an dark expression.

"I thought you said you stopped thinking about that.", I said sadly.

Suicide is growing within teenagers whether bullied or just can't figure themselves out or loss of a love one.

(Author: Or after meeting a fortnite gamer. Am I right or am I right. I will see myself out.)

"I am not currently I did earlier. I am just explaining due to inevitably you will ask...", he said with a nervous smile.

"Do you think about them?", he asked while wiping away tears.

"Sometimes it comes in moods. But sometimes I forget that they were ever there in the first place. But it's something you cannot talk about.", I said sympathetically while giving him a hug which he returned.

We were there (hugging) for about twenty minutes. The I got a text.

**Levi: I sent the work over brat. Tell Jaeger I want it done by tomorrow. **

**Mika: Thx **

"Eren I got the work let's begin.", I said with a little force.

"Ok.", he said.

He then begun working.

[Today me and Eren's relation grew. I think today overall was good. Also fuck you Annie.]


	15. Squad Goals

Eren P.O.V

It has been a week since the incident and I have been healing quite well. I got all my class work completed so now I am back at my job. I currently work at the Ackerman Martial Academy in the teen division and I teach self defense. More specifically a combination between my own move and the Leonhardt technique.

I am currently finishing up a class while taking everything slowly so I don't open any of the injuries. Some of the students of all ages asked how I got them which I simply deflected. But other than that I got a pay raise which was great because I can get some R6 credits for Rainbow Six Siege.

Then I started getting a texts.

**104th Class Squad **

**Coconut Head: Hello.**

**Freckled Jesus: Good morning Armin. What are you doing.**

**Coconut Head: Nothing much I just wanted see what the squad was doing. **

**The Avatar: Your mom. **

**Coconut Head: Shut it cue ball. **

**The Avatar: You guys want to do something. **

**Angry German Boi: Sure. **

**The blonde Gorilla: How about the water park or pool. **

**Queen of Lesbians: That's the most intelligent thing you have ever said. **

**Blonde Goddess: Ymir! No bullying! **

**Scarf Bearer name was changed to girl with a bread force feeding fetish by Potato Girl. **

**Girl with a bread force feeding Fetish: Sasha! **

**Potato Girl: I am just trying to get you to acknowledge the texts. I will change it Mikasa... and done.**

**Scarf Bearer: The water park sounds fun. **

**Horse Face: I agree with Mikasa. **

**Ice Queen (Annie): Of course you do. I will go if Bert and Eren go. **

**Bad sleep posture: I don't see why not. **

**Angry German Boi: Sure but Annie I need some help with a move in my next session (Job). **

**Ice Queen: Alright fine but I am taking the lead. **

**Queen of Lesbians: I am sure that is not the only thing you want to lead in. **

**Scarf Bearer and Blonde Goddess: YMIR! **

**Coconut head and Blonde Gorilla: LMFAO **

**Freckled Jesus: Y'all need Jesus. **

**Horse face: That is why we have you. **

**The Avatar: Haha GAY! **

**Horse Face: Shut it Cue ball. **

**Coconut Head: Try to be original Jean for your own sake. **

**Bad sleeping posture: Damn. That's tough.**

**Angry German Boi: When should we meet at he water park. If y'all are available I can be there in an hour. **

**Everyone: Same. **

**Angry German Boi: Alright see y'all then. **

Author P.O.V

Sorry for the short chapter. The water park will be long with P.O.V changes. Also remember geese are just Gay ducks. Also I can do a "group chat series" so give me your thoughts on that.

_Fin_


	16. Willy's Wet World

Eren P.O.V

There is only three hours before the water park and I got nothing to do.

[Well shit...]

*buzz* *buzz*

[Who is texting me?]

**Triple A(Armin): Wanna play siege or tf2. **

**Jaegerbomb: Sure... **

As I am booting up the game I get out my Astros headset. Then I get into then lobby and I invited him to the queue and party. We load into casual at the Rio de Janeiro map. I played Mute and he played Doc we lost the round to a Blackboard who was using a cheap ass spot.

We won the second round and lost the third which caused three of our team mates to leave.

It was now 2v5 for match point. Armin picked Hibana and I picked fuse. I stopped a spawn rushing cav and I clustered bombed doc. Then Armin had killed the other three while clutching the round with 10 health and killed the frost.

It was defense 2v5 match point and its currently a tie. I pick rook and he picks doc. I am running a p90. Ash comes rushing in through B and I shot her in the head. Then termite came rushing in from the left door way and I shot till injure and impacted him. Then I killed a rushing Hibana. I was prepared for a rushing Thatcher and I was injured which in was then saved by Armin who killed Thatcher and revived me.

It was then a 2v1 against us and a try hard black beard. We just played time and then he rushed in and was sandwiched. I got the kill by shooting him with my revolver.

We won after all that nonsense and we continuing to play for a while till we started to get texts.

**Scarf Bearer: Are you guys ready. **

**Triple A: Yes. **

**Jaegerbomb: I am picking you guys up still right? **

**Triple A: Yep. P**

**Scarf Bearer: Mhm. **

**Jaegerbomb: Alright I am coming over. **

I got into my bathing suit and ran down stairs. I got into the car and started driving toward Armin's house. I started playing "Price of a Mile" by Sabaton.

[THERE IS NO PRICE OF A MILE. PAYING THE PRICE WITH YOUNG MEN'S LIVES.]

I show up at Armin's house which had Mikasa's car was parked outside of it. They both were standing in the drive way talking about something. I felt like eavesdropping a little bit?

Armin P.O.V

"So how are you doing Mikasa? Made any progress with 'him'?", I ask playfully.

"A small bit but not a lot. Also I don't believe he feels the same.", Mikasa sad glumly.

"He is quit dense. Sometimes words go from one ear out the other.", I said reassuringly.

"Ugh... you are right. Wait isn't that Eren's car.", she said gleefully.

Eren P.O.V

[Shit they saw me. Also who does Mika like. I swear if it's Jean I am done.]

I started to get out of the car to say hi.

"You guys ready?", I asked readily.

"Yes.", both Armin and Mika said excitedly.

We all got into the car and drove to the water park. Then I started to get a lot of texts and asked Armin to handle it.

**Horse boi: I have arrived there along with Connie and Sasha. **

**Colossal Boi: Me, Reiner, and Annie have arrived. **

**The pig(Mina): Marco, Thomas, and I have arrived. **

**Queen of Lesbians: Me and the Goddess have arrived bitches.**

**Thomas: Where is Daz? **

**Ice Queen: He pussied out... **

**Triple A batteries: That's tough. Me, Mikasa, and Eren will arrive soon. **

**Freckled Jesus: What's y'all ETA. **

**Scary Goth Girl: We are five minutes out. **

"Everything but us has arrived Eren.", Armin said.

"Thank you for that.", I said.

We then arrived at the water park.

[This is going to be fun.]

Author P.O.V

[I like how there is barley any Eremika fans who read this.]

Also the Water park chapter is coming out soon but here's one for the time being. Also thanks for 300 views.


	17. Colossal and the Armored

Author: this first part is a little bit perverted and it makes me ashamed to type but I do it for the sake of comedic effect.

Horse Boi P.O.V

Mikasa has finally arrived along with the extras. Eren was already in his bathing suit along with other guys but the other girls have to change.

*five minutes later*

They were finally done and I swear I thought my jaw dropped.

[Mikasa was a double D in bra size and had a glorious bubble but. She wade a red jade style of swimsuit.]

Colossal son of a bitch P.O.V

[My blonde ice queen is looking especially beautiful today. With her ample breasts and sizeable butt. It was all but glorious. Jesus I am sweating.]

Reiner, Armin, Ymir

[My lil angel.] (Author: More like fucking jail bait...)

Eren P.O.V

[Static noises. Not my Christian eyes. Oh noey.]

Author P.O.V

[Alright the cringe is over continue from here.]

Eren P.O.V

"Alright what do y'all wanna ride first?", I asked excitedly.

We all decided to ride the colossal titan rapids which was a massive raft ride with turns and dark closed off tunnels. It ended with a 70 foot drop off.

"I am starting to change my mind an out this.", Armin said sheepishly.

"Dona pull a Daz Armin.", Ymir said humorously.

"Yeah it will be fun.", Mikasa said with a smile.

"I will hold your hand if it helps Armin", Christa say with a deceivingly genuine smile.

(Author: Quite the paradox isn't it.)

"Yeah that would.", Armin says nodding excitedly.

[I will kill the coconut.], thought Reiner and Ymir thought while glaring.

[No you won't.], thought Mikasa while returning a glare.

"Alright you guys here we go.", I said while looking down the slide.

"Weeeeee!", Sasha and Connie screamed with a tad bit of fear.

Then the time came.

"Armin I will pay you a hundred bucks to say the dumbest shit imaginable.", Jean said with a grin.

"Aight bet.", Armin said.

The drop was happening. I was not ready for what Armin was an out to say.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!", Armin screamed at the top of his lungs while Jean was laughing.

When the entire ride was done everyone was laughing with the exceptions of Mikasa ands Annie.

"Did you really just say that?!", Reiner said while trying not to cry due now funny it was.

"Damn that was great.", said Ymir while wiping a tear.

"Alright next is the Armored titan.", I said after gaining my composure.

The Armored titan is a four person funnel ride (Author: Toilet style.) and had a 10 foot drop in the beginning.

Group 1 was me, Mikasa and Armin

Group 2 was Jean, Marco, Thomas, and Mina

Group 3 was Ymir, Sasha, Christa, and Connie

Group 4 was Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie.

I got into the tube first and then the others joined in. The guy sent us spinning down the slide and Mikasa went backwards . To my surprise Mikasa gasped in fear.

"Is that the Mikasa Ackerman scared?", I said smugly.

"Oh shut it.", she said playfully while pushing me.

Next thing I know my ass is out of the tube. (Author: This actually happened to me.)

"Eren!", Mikasa yelled.

I started to slide on my back write fast in circles until I crashed into the tube at the end. Then u felt something tugging me upwards. It was Mikasa pulling me out of the water.

"Thank you.", I croaked.

"That was fun.", I said excitedly.

While the others just faced palmed.

Everyone now just finished the slide.

"Mina screamed but other than that it was fine.", Jean said with enthusiasm.

"Reiner screamed.", Annie said not amused.

Everyone laughed at the comment except Annie and Reiner.

Author P.O.V

The rest of the rides will be in separate parts. I hoped you enjoyed.


	18. Life is a slippery slope of stupidity

No one P.O.V

The group decided to go onto the War Hammer Titan ride. It is a rapids rides with random splashes and drops. It also rumored to have a ghost haunting it due to a person dying here.

Intercom: Please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times.

Eren P.O.V

[For the love of god this line is long.]

Most of the group is in the restroom so I decided to text Zeke.

(Author: This next part will be in my father language but I will translate. German.)

**Lil' Bro: Hallo Zeke. **

**Big Bro: Hallo Eren, wie geht es dir? (Hello Eren how are you doing.) **

**Lil Bro: Ich und meine Freunde sind derzeit im Wasserpark. (Me and my friends are at the water park.) **

**Big Bro: Gehen Sie ins Aquarium? (Are you guys going to the aquarium?) **

**Lil Bro: Ja, das sind wir. Was ist mit dir und Pieck.? (Yes we are. What about you and Pieck?) **

**Big Bro: Wir konnten ins Aquarium gehen. Ich muss gehen. Bis bald. (We are able to go. I got to go. See ya.) **

**Lil' Bro: Bis bald. (See ya.) **

I see the group start making there way to the line and everyone was super happy... I wish we could have gone here. *Flash back*

Author P.O.V

"Momma I wanna go to the water park.", said a young Eren was full of life and dreams compared to the one who was a broken shell of his past self.

"Maybe. You know what after this school year I will take you there.", Carla said with smile.

"Really?", asked Eren has his widen.

"Really.", she said blissfully.

"Danke Mama.", Eren said graciously. (Thank you momma.)

*Flash back ends*

It seemed like I was sitting there for hours of me just thinking about that one moment. Until reality slapped me on the back.

"Oi. You alright Eren?", asked Connie concerned.

"Yeah. Now come on we don't want to keep the others waiting.", I said dishearteningly.

The line for the ride was an hour and a half. It was quite boring until the attempt of when Reiner"tried" flirting with Christa. She still gives me the creeps.

"He Christa Is your name Google? Because you're the answer to everything I'm searching for.", Reiner said confidently.

"No and that was a sad pick up line.", said Christa smoothly with out a change in complexion.

Then all the sudden the entire group minus Annie and Mikasa who were barley keeping together were laughing while Reiner faked crying. Also Ymir was laughing the hardest. We finally made it to the top and got into the raft.

It was all fun and games until I was shoved out the raft.

[Nun Scheiße.] (Well shit.)

All I heard was Mikasa scream my name and I heard Jean and Connie were laughing so hard they almost fell in. Until Mikasa pushed Reiner in who was the one who most likely pushed me in. I soon bump into Reiner which caused him to rolled down and then came the drop. It actually wasn't that bad because it was fairly easy to swim back up.

The me and Reiner reached the bottom of the slide and hit the ground below us and it hurt like a mother fucker. Luckily we weren't injured and then Reiner starts laughing like a fool.

Well it was quite funny.

[I wonder where we should go next?]


	19. Willy's Wet Dream (Not porn)

Eren P.O.V

They closed the water slides due to rain and lightning.

"Well shit guys we might as well head over to the Aquarium.", I said slightly agitated.

The group nodded and we started heading to the aquarium which was on the side of the park. Most of the families left the park so the aquarium was mostly empty. I can't believe they having realize how stupid the name of the aquarium was.

[I just want to see the sharks and jelly fish.]

We make through the front door of the aquarium and we are on a tread fed track that rotated us through most of the regional fish and crustaceans.

Christa P.O.V (Author: It's been a while.)

This should be fun I gonna see how I can get some time alone with Eren without Reiner, Ymir, Mikasa, and Annie hounding me down. But how? We decides to go head towards the penguin exhibit. I noticed Armin staring at me.

[I need to find a way to let him down gently.]

We decided to get something to eat as a group due to no one eating before hand besides Sasha. I got a questionable looking salad and Eren forgot to bring his wallet to the park. So I offered to pay for him which he originally said no too until I insisted. He just ate a mango.

We all finished our 'meals' and were back on the road to the penguin exhibit. I then start hearing Armin and Eren were talking about games and Sasha was ranting about math to Mikasa. Ymir and Bertholdt were talking about a project that they have and I was devising a plan to speak with Eren.

We finally arrived at the penguin exhibit and then I was too short and couldn't see the exhibit. (Lol for the loli body structure/archetype)

Apparently Eren noticed so he hoisted me on his shoulders. I was blushing but it was barley noticeable. I then saw the penguin exhibit and all of its glory. The cuteness of the puff ball like creatures. Then you could see the families sitting in the corners and I began to day dream about Eren and I.

I at one point zoned out so much that I actually fell off Eren only to be caught by him. We then went to see the dolphin exhibit. They were beautiful majestic creatures. Pure and had a life purpose whilst I am forced to play a personality that is not my own.

[Now is not the to think about that. Gosh I miss Frieda.]

We then head to a Dolphin show and there was enough seats for all but two of us. I opted out due to not liking musicals and Eren despite Mikasa's and Armin's pleas did not attend.

[Now is my chance.]

"I know you've been trying to hangout with me but due to overbearing people it was quite hard.", he said clearly with no elevated tone.

I was dumbstruck.

"Is there something you want to do?", he said with a smile due to him actually wanting to get to know her.

"Yes actually I would like to see the Jellyfish.", I said almost childish like.

So with that we made are way over to the Jellyfish exhibit.

It was very beautiful with the multiple colors and a dark atmosphere. The way everything was blended together gave me a since of security. I kept going back to my Historia persona.

"Is there something on your mind?", Eren asked with genuine concern.

"Yes. I have told you my real name. The name is Historia Reiss.", I said shyly.

"Nice to meet Historia.", said Eren while extending his hand.

(Author: There is your Erehisu moment I forgot to write.)

Check out my other stories titans of Olympus.


	20. Pizza time

Eren P.O.V

The hangout was almost over but here came the last part- the sleep over at Reiner's pad. He was from an rich family some had several consoles, TVs, and a bowling alley of all things. But before me, Mika, and Armin got in the car to get there and then something funny happened. We were watching Thomas and Mina getting into Jean's and Connie was waiting for them. He was wearing a dark hoodie and was ready to scare them. He jumped out from behind the car and slapped his hands on their shoulders.

"What is up kiddies want some drugs!", yelled Connie at the top of his lungs in a dark raspy voice.

Surprisingly Thomas shrieked whilst only Mina flinched. Me and Armin were dying from Thomas's reaction while, Mikasa only chuckled.

There was dialogue involved about how Mina knew it was Connie. One the ride to Reiner's place we listened to Sabaton and Metallica music. We also went to go pick up some pizza from big pie in the sky for the sleep over. We got two meat lovers, two pepperoni, and two cheese pizzas. Along with a gallon of doctor pepper. We pay the bill and head back to the car.

Then Mikasa started bringing up school projects.

"So what are you guys going do about that career project that our home room teacher assigned us?", Mikasa asked to try to cause conversation.

"Well I am going do mine about how there was mercury in Oklahoma's water.", said Armin while he was started off into space.

"My is going to be about all of hurricanes in Florida in 2017.", Eren said almost ecstatically.

"Mind you that is going to have to be more than one thousand words.", said Mikasa nonchalantly.

(Author: I actually had to do a two thousand word project yesterday and It made me want to die. I was working for six hours on it and I am about to clock out because of it.)

"Tch... I know.", said Eren aggressively.

"What is yours about Mika?", asked Armin politely.

"Mine is about the Chinese who worked one the railroads after the civil war.", said Mikasa with grim look.

"How is band?", asked Eren with some enthusiasm.

"It's going great. I am first chair flute for wind ensemble. But how is it Going with the tuba Eren?", Mikasa asked passionately.

"It's going fine but I am going register for Marching band and play contra.", Eren said with big ol' grin on his face.

We finally arrive at Reiner's place and unpack the car. We then get all of the food settled and we get ready to hang out with the others. Then we realized Reiner wasn't anywhere near by so we go to check his room. And there he was. Jerking it to step siblings got caught. I straight fell on the floor laughing and Mika averted her eyes. Armin came up to see what the commotion was about and to his surprise he sees Reiner quickly deleting his history. Then the entire gang sees what happens and started laughing except (Bertholdt, Annie, and Krista.) \

[This started off with a bang]

Author P.O.V

I hoped y'all enjoyed also here is a discord server for those who want to talk and collar with me. There is also other creators on this server. Anyways enjoy. There you go YeetersaurusRex I posted it.

/hSRhSD


	21. Underage drinking Delightful

Eren P.O.V

The party is finally starting which is terrific so far. Then out of nowhere Jean arrived with boos.

"Jean where did you get those from?", asked Connie curiously.

"Oh. My dad gave it to me. He used to be the partier back when he was in high school.", said Jean smugly.

[What in the name of Jesus staked to a cross in hell. Jean's dad was cool.]

"Well with that established what should we do?", asked Jean.

"We could do truth or dare.", Sasha said with enthusiasm.

(Author: Quick Ad. Me and YeetersaurusRex are working on a truth or dare book with the attack on titan characters. So send us your dares. He also has a good Ereannie book.)

"I agree on this notion.", said Historia.

"Fine.", most of the other characters groan.

Every one took the couches and made a circle so everyone has to sit face to face.

"Here are the rules. If you skip a truth that is a shot. If you skip a dare that is two shots.", said Jean excitedly.

"Alright.", said everyone.

"Can I go first?", asked Sasha said ecstatically.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Connie what is your most embarrassing secret?", Sasha asked.

"Well I once failed two classes and went onto the teachers computers and changed the grades to c's. The teachers didn't catch on but my mom did. She said I was too dumb to make that grade.", Connie said while slightly blushing.

Reiner, Jean, Armin, and Ymir started to laugh at him.

[So eight ball likes Sasha... interesting.]

"Anyways it your turn Connie.", I said passively.

"Alright. Armin I dare you to sit on Jeanie Boy's lap.", Connie said with a devilishly funny smirk.

"Fuck no!", said Jean as he started to chug a fireball bottle and was already 'tipsy'.

"Reiner go get this man a bucket.", I said knowing what comes next.

With that Reiner left the room and Coconut got a freebie.

"Eren I dare you to chug the rest of the Jaegerbomb bottle.", Armin said with a shit eating grin.

There was only half left and I know this is going to fuck me up. But here goes nothing.

I grabbed bottle and chugged it and belched due to the amount of liquor I ingested. I then started to feel bubbly and melancholy.

"Screw you Armin.", I said partially slured.

"I dare Reiner to tell his gayest secret.", screamed Ymir from the corner.

I personally didn't give a fuck that it was my turn I was just having fun.

Reiner P.O.V

[Oh god... god... god... not me, Marcel, and Bertholdt scissoring. It was a nightmare.]

Eren P.O.V

Reiner with out saying a word chugged a beer bottle.

[It's that bad huh?]

"Eren tell us about hour scars.", asked Historia. Everyone chimed in on the question and were equally interested in it.

"Alright then here we go. The one under my right arm is a scrape from a barbed wired fence. The one on my leg I got from a German Shepard. The one's on my chests were from fights.", I said trying to be as discrete as possible while; receiving nervous looks from Mika and Ann.

Historia's eyes were glowing like a child full of wonder. Then I finally wanted to ask something of Mika.

"Mika. Why are you Ann's rival?", I asked curiously.

Mika P.O.V

[Oh fuck what should I say. I can't say I like him and family has nothing to do with it. You know what screw it.]

Eren P.O.V

Mikasa started to drink her beer slowly then quickly.

[She is hiding something.]

Then Jean killed the mood by throwing up and then he fell asleep.

"Who wants *hiccups* to play *burps* Super smash bros drunk?", asked Reiner with enthusiasm.

To my surprise everyone said yes and we played for hours and went to sleep.

[Gute Nacht Mutter] (I wonder translate this one. :D)

Author P.O.V

Alright more ads.

Check out my other books.

Check out BubbyAnnie for Ereannie and ask/dare Annie Leonhardt.

Check out nightmareberseker and or lord Ethan's blue eyes series. (Ereannie)

Check out beniolove for mixed AOT fan fiction.

Also check out ScoutLegionTroop he has great TOD's as well.

Also check out Rogue_Sparrow_Zilla for react to ships AOT addition.

And with that I will update my Olympus series next.


	22. The after party ugh

Eren P.O.V

[What an night. Oh shit my head hurts like hell. Damn you Jean.]

[Wait who is that to my left and right. Oh it's just Ann and Mika but they are clutched onto me.]

Then there is Historia sleeping on the couch above me and Armin right next to her. I don't know where the others are. I need some Advil for this stupid headache.

I start to make Ann and Mika loosen their iron grips. I then start to make my way to the kitchen which reeks of throw up. [Probably Armin...] I then make it to the medicine cabinet and pull out the Advil and took the pill. I got some water to t\rinse out the nausea smell. I sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. I then started getting texts.

**The Orangutan (Zeke): How was the party bro. **

**Hobo bro (Eren, manga looking Eren): Tefuckingrific. It was fun but shit the "after party" is the worst. **

**The Orangutan: You will get used to it boi. **

**Hobo bro: I some how doubt that. Also can you bring some doughnuts, coffee, and Advil for the group. **

**The Orangutan: Sure but it's going to be a minute. **

I luckily had some left over clothes from the water park so I can shower and not smell of alcohol. So I went up to Reiner's "man cave" and went into the shower and took one. Thankfully most of my head pain is gone so I should be Gucci (Gucci as in the expression.) after the shower.

I then got dressed and headed down stairs. I then saw that Mika, Anne, and the Queen of Lesbians were up so I had to act fast to make sure no fight broke up over the Advil. Then brother bear showed up at the door with the "supplies" and dropped them off.

As soon as I brought the doughnuts in the door Sasha woke up. I mean really woke up as she awoken the rest of the group just by screaming doughnuts and Mika looked like she wanted to strangle her. Which, is completely understandable.

So I then started passing out the doughnuts, coffee, and Advil. I myself just had some coffee and breakfast bagel sandwich (Pretzel bagel with cheese, butter, and bacon, and toasted.).

"So Armin how's the 'after party'?", I teased the Coconut.

"Grand.", he said while flipping me off.

I chuckled at his unenthusiastic response. Jean appeared to be having the worst of it due to him chugging most of it he kept on rocking his head back in forth. Also Reiner looked perfectly fine. Apparently he didn't drink any beer which was a good idea.

"Mikasa and Armin you guys are walking home.?, I asked.

They nodded and so I said, "Well see y'all later I am going to bounce."

I then grabbed the keys and realized I had a project to do. Oh well time to do it all in one night cause school is tomorrow.

I uploaded two new chapters.

Also check out my other books.


	23. Warrior gang does actual gang shit?

Eren P.O.V

[It has been two days since the party and I still feel fucked up. Oh well.]

I am back in school and my classes have finally gotten serious. Oh there's Armin I wondering where he was.

Armin P.O.V

"Eren how do you feel today?", I asked sincerely.

"Decent. But Armin you look groggy as hell.", Eren said within a concerned facial expression.

"I'll live, also Mika is staying home to watch over Levi due to him getting the Flu.", I said with gloomy attitude.

"Damn. Oh well I will get her homework for her and drop it off when I go to my job (The Ackerman Dojo).", Eren said nonchalantly.

"Ok cool. Did you finish that project in Hange's?", I asked curiously.

"Yeah I di- **SHIT!", **Eren screamed and caused the entire crowd of people in the hallway to look at us.

"Bro calm down. Did you finish it?", I asked cautiously.

"Yes believe it or not I just left it at home.", he said as he looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Alright let's head to homeroom we are about to be late.", I said as we both rushed for Mr. Keith's room.

Annie P.O.V

[Where the hell are triple A and Er. Those dumbasses are about to be late.]

The minute the bell rung they made it inside. They promptly took a seat beside me.

"Morning Ann.", Eren said while slightly panting.

"Morning Er I got something for you.", I said while pulling out his project about trna and DNA splices.

Eren snatched out my hand and put it into his binder while saying," Thanks Ann! You are a life saver."

"You are welcome and don't do it again idiot because, I won't do it again.", I reply with a small blush which Armin noticed and then looked away.

"Oi! Armin where is Mikasa.", said Jean worryingly.

"Oh she has to take care of her Mr. Ackerman due to him being sick.", said Armin discontentedly.

[Today is perfect day to make some moves on Eren... Wait what the fuck is wrong with Reiner?]

Reiner today was paler than usual and he has a nauseous look on his face. All the drinking he did has bit him in the ass.

"Jeez Reiner you look awful today.", said Christa/Historia nervously.

[Oh yeah she likes Eren as well but, she seems easy to dispose of.]

"Oh I will survi-.", he attempted to say but immediately vomited on the floor while Connie recorded it all.

"Connie... just no... that's nasty.", said Sasha while she was squeezed her nose due to the vomit smell.

"Alright boys and girls get out the class so we can do role call out there. Also Hoover take Braun to the nurse.", said Mr. Keith.

"Yes sir...", said Bertholdt almost panic like.

*Ding*

I checked my phone and it was an airdropped video of Reiner vomiting with beer emojis surrounding him. I believe everyone has seen it now.

[Rip the Gorilla.]

I then get a message in a group chat that I am in which was Ymir which said...

**Queen of Lesbians: Haha. Damn Reiner that's tuff. **

**The Asian Messiah: Connie WTF? Why would you post that on YouTube. **

**Eight ball: Cause fuck Reiner.**

**Hunter girly: Connie he is going to beat your ass. **

**Eight ball: Worth it. **

**Living Anger: Connie you astonish me honestly. **

**Lioness: How is Reiner doing Bertholdt? **

**Tall boi: Not well at all. He just blacked out and it was not due to drinking. I think he got food poisoning from one of the tacos we got last night. **

**Eight ball: Ha. **

**The beefy boi: Connie I am going to beat your ass. \**

**Eight ball: I thought you said he blacked out.**

**Tall boi: He woke up. **

**Eight ball: Now Reiner we can talk about this... **

**The beefy boi: Hoes mad. It's all good. I would have done the same. **

I turned off my phone and went to my next class.

*Time skip lunch*

(Author: The skipped classes will be in Eren's P.O.V in the next chapter.)

[Finally I can go see my friends again... WTH! What's up with Jean and Eren.]

There was a Christa who had a punch mark on her face and Armin was holding Jean, Ymir, and Eren back. The people on the opposing side was the Warrior gang?


	24. THE RETURN OF THE DICK HEAD CINNAMONROLL

Eren P.O.V

[Well it's time for Ms. Petra's English class then it's lunch time. Apparently me, Armin, Jean, Ymir, and Historia have to make a play. Oh well it should be fun.]

"So what should we do for our play?", Armin asked excitedly due to him being able being able to practice his dream of wanting to be a playwright.

"Note it has to be about an issue.", Historia says casually.

"How about a play about deforestation issues in the Amazon?", asked Jean with a smile.

"That is most intelligent thing that has ever left your mouth horse face.", I said while chuckling and earning a few giggles from Armin and Historia.

"Oi you're not that bright yourself suicidal bastard.", Jean retorted as he playfully punched me in the arm.

"Alright in all seriousness it is a good idea Jean and I have the perfect title for it. Semi Permeable trees", I said proudly while puffing out my chest only for Armin to palm himself in the face.

(Author: I low key have to write a script for deforestation play and that is the name I came up with.)

We then started to work out the schematics and structure of the play. I typed out the entire base story while Armin and Historia worked on the details. The franchise and Ymir was making the props. We going at a steady pace until four people joined the class. The dickhead cinnamon roll, Annie's dumbass brother (Totally didn't forget about him), the supposed furry bat-shit crazy girl Yelena, and a girl who haven't met yet named Natasha.

"What do you **guys **want.", I snarled out due to I not wanting to deal with their shit today

"Nothing we just have the same classes.", Markus said with a shit eating grin.

"**Great**. Just don't come near this table especially you Markus.", said Historia with venom behind every word.

"Miss me already baby?", Markus cooed.

"Come anywhere near her and I will knock you out.", Ymir huffed confidently.

"We didn't come here to make enemies.", Farlan explained annoyingly.

"Then what are you here for.", asked Armin curiously so he can avoid confrontation.

"We are here to recruit people for our gang.", Yelena said with a large and creepy smile.

"Everyone at this tabs will agree with me when I say FUCK NO.", Jean replied coldly while the others just simply nodded.

"You will rue the day that you declined this offer.", said Natasha as they walked down the hall.

"I am sure we will.", said Ymir while she rolled her eyes.

"What a bunch of total nut jobs.", Armin said while laughing.

We then started to continue to work on our play and got ready for lunch. As we were heading for our lunch table we were stopped by the "Warrior gang".

"Oh no. Not you dipshits again. I thought we already said no.", Jean said annoyed.

"We don't take no lightly.", Yelena said without much movement.

"Could you morons do something with your lives.", said Historia who was steadly becoming mire aggravated.

Then out of left field Markus just straight up punched her in the face. Then all hell broke loose as me and Ymir fucking jumped him as Jean rushed at . Armin tried his best to hold us back but failed. And than Annie walked in.


	25. SHIR HITS THE FAN!

Author P.O.V

Before I continue the story I want to know those who were effected by 9/11 you are in my thoughts and prayers.

Alright with that I will begin today's story.

Annie P.O.V

I had to react quickly before Eren does anything else so sprinted toward his area. I then noticed a distressed Armin as I mouthed for him to go get Mr. Ackerman.

Horsey P.O.V

[These fucking dickheads think they can just hit someone without any logical reasoning. Oh hell no.]

Ymir P.O.V

[How dare they touch my Krista/Historia.]

Eren P.O.V

[These schmucks again. Jesus Christ when will they learn. Wait is that Annie?]

"Eren what the hell is going on here?!", Annie shouted loud enough that the entire Cafeteria heard her.

"So basically we were just sitting here casually eating..."

*Flash back*

"So Armin how is that AP geometry of yours doing.", I said while sitting down at the lunch table.

"Fine... the teacher is exuberant though.", Armin sighed.

"Yo what's going on with Jean and Historia?", Armin asked as I was eating pbandj.

I turned around to see Jean, Historia, and Ymir arguing with the warrior gang.

"Let's go find out Armin.", I said as I finished my sandwich.

So we got up to find out that Jean was getting hella mad.

"Yo. Krista you are such beautiful gem and you would look more beautiful in my arms.", Markus said smugly.

"But the funny thing is you won't touch her.", Ymir threatened him.

"Jean can fill me in please?", I asked.

"This isn't your business Jaeger.", Farlan retorted.

"So basically Markus is trying to pick Krista up and the others are just being just bitches.", Jean said plainly while looking he was about TI pop a blood vessel.

"Markus get your plain white simple mind ass on out of here and leave me the hell alone.", Historia said.

"**What** did you say?", Markus said while making his hands into fists.

Historia started to get closer to him. She then went to his ear and said, "Ain't nobody want to date your ugly bitch ass so leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Fuck you bitch.", Markus said as he punched Historia in the cheek knocking her to the floor.

Jean was the first to react by punching him square in the chest with enough force to push the fat ass backwards.

"Historia are you alright!", Ymir shouted and she didn't get a response. Historia was dead silent and was out cold.

Ymir then got up and marched over to Markus and hit him straight in the jaw.

*flashback over*

"So yeah Anne that is basically what happened.", I said without enthusiasm.

"Markus! You apologize right now before I beat your ass and sell your ass out to dad.", Annie screamed not wanting to deal with his shit.

"No...", Markus whispered.

"What?!", Annie yelled.

"NO!", Markus yelled with resolve.

"So be it. You were warned.", Annie said as she proceeded to get into her stance.

Markus twitched in fear but proceeded to do the same.

"Hey *stutters* we don't have to do this we can talk about this.", Farlan said while backing up. \

"No... No we won't. Unless you apologize.", Jean said bluntly.

All the sudden Markus charged at Jean in only to get tripped by Ymir and getting pinned by Jean.

Then Natasha started to make her way over to Markus but was only to be caught in a lion killed choke (Author: This is an actual Brazilian jiu-jutsu move and I used it before.).

I then rushed Farlan and kicked him to the ground. I then proceeded to put him in a omaplata.

Yelena just started to run away after what she witnessed AMD was stopped by Level who was looking absolutely livid.

"You brats are in a world of trouble.", Levi said coldly.

Until next time.


	26. As exPieckted Officer Pieck is here

Levi P.O.V

[What were morons thinking. Ugh... Jaeger and his dumb ass friends just make livid sometimes. But why did Petra have to call the cops.]

*flashback*

"Hey uncle can you make me some tea please...", Mikasa said groggily.

"Sure and remember throw your tissues in the can rather than the floor.", I said without much effort and only to get no response.

(insert tea noise)

[Oh the tea's done. Oh wait who is calling me? Oh it's just Erwin.]

"What do you want eyebrows and don't you remember I was going to take care of Mikasa?", I asked while pouring Mikasa tea for her.

"We have an issue... another fight broke out.", Erwin said with strain behind his voice.

"How bad?", I asked unwavering and Mikasa appeared to chime in on the call.

"Petra had to call the cops and Zachly needs you to help out.", Erwin responded with a slight since of panic.

I sigh and say, "I will be right there."

[It's probably Jaeger again and it's usually not his fault.]

"What is going on?", Mikasa asked slightly worried.

"There is a fight going on and I will call you to tell you what happened.", I said while rushing out the door.

*flashback over*

"CLEAN THIS SHIT UP AND ANYONE WAS INVOLVED IN THE **FIGHT** GO TO ZACHALY'S OFFICE.", I yelled with distinction.

Then the participants of fight went to the office and I noticed that the police officer showed up. So I went to go greet her.

"Hello my name is Levi Ackerman and I am the Math teacher of this school. Nice to meet you.", I tried to say while smiling but I couldn't force one.

"My name is officer Pick Jaeger and I was called her on a report of gang violence.", she said while smiling.

[God damn it Petra.]

"Alright. I will show you the culprits.", I replied.

We started walking to Zachary's office and she asked, "Do you know what happened here?"

"Partially but there is some information I don't know.", I said blankly.

We arrived at the office only to hear screaming.

I opened the door to find Eren being restrained by Leonhart and Farlan being restrained by Yelena.

"Congrats idiots. You got the cops involved. Impressive.", I state sarcastically.

"It isn't that big of an issue and hi Eren.", Pieck said with joy.

Eren had then gained a large smile on his face when she walked in.

"Hi. How is Zeke doing?", Eren asked semi-excitedly.

"Decent. Now what have I gotten myself into?"

Zachaly then explained the scenario to Pieck.

Pieck then asked to see the camera footage which, Zachary did show. She then sees how Historia got hit in the jaw after she said no to Markus.

"*sigh* Warrior gang you are under arrest for aggravated assault and gang violence.", Pieck said angrily.

They all sighed and sat down.

(Author: Will be continued today. I am just tired.)


	27. The Governor who is built like a frog

Eren P.O.V

[The situation has died down significantly. Most importantly the "Warrior Gang" got a night in the slammer. Ugh... Historia looks a tad bit better.]

Annie then started to approach me and tapped my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"You alright Er?", she said with a slight hint of concern.

"Yeah I am alright. More than alright I am dubious.", I said with a large smile on my face.

"Oh and why is that?", Annie said almost teasingly.

"Your dumb ass brother being in jail brings me joy.", I said while cackling/.

Her face suddenly darkened and looked a tad bit psychotic.

"Oh yeah... I have to tell my parents.", Annie stated apathetically.

"Have fun with that Ann I am going to go check up on His- Christa.", I said whiling running over to the nurse.

Annie just sighed and walked off.

"Damn it the one day I get alone without the beast was ruined by my brothers shitty gang. Oh he is so dead.", Annie thought angrily as she ran out the school.

*Mean while with Historia*

Historia P.O.V

**Big Sis (Frieda): Hey I heard what happen are you alright?**

**Lil sis: Yeah I am alright just a little ticked off at the moment. **

**Big Sis: Alright I was just checking up on you. Also I can't pick you up today... **

**Lil sis: But why not? **

**Big Sis: I am being forced on a date with Willy Tybur's son. **

**Lil sis: Alright I will see what I can do. **

[Sometimes I wonder if I have the worst luck in the world.]

This thought process was ruined by no one other than Eren Jaeger him self. The poor boy came in stumbling into the room.

"You alright?", I asked while offering my hand to him.

"As nimble as I am I can be a tad bit clumsy.", Eren said while grasping my hand.

I just nodded and watched him take a seat.

"I came here mainly to check up on you and to talk about the play", Eren said while stretching his lower abdominal muscles.

"Oh I am quite alright.", I said with a reassuring grin.

[Sadly that is further from the truth than anything.]

They soon began to work on the play and it started to get late.]

"Alright I am going to head out. Do you need any thing?", Eren asked while grabbing his school work.

"No... actually on second thought yes. Can you give me a ride home?", I asked hesitantly.

Eren then began to ponder on if he should do it or not. He then came to the decision.

"Yeah sure why not. Grab your stuff.", Eren said passively.

*time skip to car*

"So where do you live?", Eren asked while starting the ignition.

"Oh I live at the governors hall.", I said with a monotone voice.

"Oh you are the governors daughter.", Eren said as he realized it.

*time skip to governors office*

"Hey boy. What are you doing with my daughter?", asked Rod Reiss


	28. The castle of the caged princess

Eren P.O.V

"Uhhhh nothing sir I was just giving her a ride home.", I said reassuringly while nodding my head.

"Is that true Historia dear?", Rod asked unconvinced by Eren's rebuttal.

"Yes father (Author: Writing is daddy weird to write.) that's all we did.", Historia said innocently.

"Alright I will be going then.", I said trying to escape this situation.

"Dear who is that?", Mrs. Reiss asked sweetly.

"Oh it's just a kind fellow who has dropped off our daughter.", Rod said gleefully.

"Why thank you how about I treat you to some dinner.", Mrs. Reiss said while smiling at me.

"Thank you for the offer but, I need to get going.", I said while backing up to my car.

*buzz*

[Huh my phone got an alert.]

**Flash flood warning until tomorrow. **

Apparently Mrs. Reiss noticed and scolded , "You will not be going anywhere in this kind of weather young man."

[Ugh... she is right. Plus Mika would scold my ass.]

"Alright sure. And thank you for hospitality.", I said while trying to find myself to be grateful.

They led me inside the mansion where butler name George Penningsworth. He took my coat and got me a room ready. Then Historia grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. The kitchen was wafting with practically orgasmic aromas.

[Sasha and Connie would had creamed there pants if they saw this.]

I then notice that Mr. and Mrs. Reiss were sitting at a large dining table with a certain royal purple almost French like design.

"I noticed you were looking at the table. I inherited from my uncle a descendant of prince Louie the fourth.", Rod said with a cocky grin.

[Inherited yeah right.]

Then some girl from the back of table who looked like Historia except taller and had black hair asked, "Who is he?"

"Oh. Frieda this my friend Eren you know the one that helped me out from being picked on.", Historia said blissfully.

"Oh. Then let me give thanks to you for helping her out. Thank you Eren.", Frieda said while taking a sip of wine.

"You are welcome Miss. Reiss.", I said.

"Oh such a proper boy but, Frieda is just fine.", Frieda jested while laughing.

I noticed something on the table. It was a menu.

"Master Jaeger would you like the mixed fruit crème with the pork ends?", George questioned in patient yet a very persistent tone.

"Yes why thank you George.", I said modestly.

"Wait Eren how do you know George?", asked Mrs. Reiss.

My grin turned into a solemn expression. I then, looked at the ground and said, "When my folks were still around I would go to Georges restaurant every Saturday."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rod have a small look of pity. He then try to switching the mood of the conversation by asking, "So Mr. Jaeger where do you work at?"

"I work as a teacher for the Ackerman Dojo. I later plan on becoming a doctor.", I said with a small grin.

"Have you ever thought about working for the secret service?", Rod asked with a peculiar face.

"No but why sir?", I asked while pleasantly surprised.

"Because of what my daughter says is true I could use your skills.", Rod said plainly.

"What would my first task be?", I asked curiously.

"Protect my daughter. There is 25 grand pay checks.", Rod said with tad bit of excitement in his face.

"Alright sure I will do it.", I said casually while smiling at Historia.

George came out with food and the hurricane warning was gone. I said goodbye to Historia and went home.

Author P.O.V

Thanks for 3.5k reads and sorry for the delay. Also your boy is going get laid.


	29. Mika is bitchy when she is sicky

**Mr.. Clean: Do you mind watching Mika for me today. **

**Angry German Lad: Sure.**

Eren P.O.V

[Ugh... can't believe I have to take care of Mika. I mean it's not terrible but she acts real bitchy when she is sick.]

**Angry German Boi: Hey Armin can you get me and Mikasa's work from class today. **

**Moptop: Sure bud.**

[Now that's handled time to go to The Ackerman household.] Before I went over to her house I bought a recesses peanut butter cup candy. She craves chocolate when she is sick. Oh is that Mr. Ackerman. He came walking up to the car window and knocked on it. So, I rolled it down.

"Hey brat this will count for your hours for the dojo for today. Also there is some money on the counter for food.", Levi said with a clear and blank expression.

"Yes sir.", I yawned out due to being annoyed.

"Also don't do anything to her that you would regret.", said Levi sternly with a no shits and giggles attitude.

"Wait what!?", I screamed while getting flustered.

"Stop yelling Jäeger. Just keep watch of her please.", he toned with a exhausted look in his eyes.

Then Levi sprinted to his car before I can muster a single word out. I just stood there absolutely flabbergasted. I sighed then went on inside. I dropped off the food and the back pack and went to go check on Mika. She was sound asleep but was coughing loudly.

So I went back down stairs and took a nap on the love seat/bean bag.

I awoken from my slumber to the sound of buzzards going off from my phone. It was Mika.

**Yandare-Chan: Who fucking named me Yandare-Chan!? **

**Ms. Lesbo: Wow... She is pissed. **

***A new challenger has appeared (Marlowe)***

**Hitch the snitch: Welcome Marlowe to this group chat. **

**Mikasa: Who did it!? **

**Ms. Lion Heart: She is still on about that. **

**Potato Girl: It 'twas me. **

**Mikasa : But why Sash. **

**Potato girl has left the group chat. **

**The farming Goddess: Where is Eren. **

**Epitome of Anger Management: I am taking care Mika for Mr. Ackerman. **

**The bald cape: So that's where he was. **

**Horse Face: How was Krista's. **

**Epitome: How did you know I went there. **

**Triple A head ass: Ugh... That might have been my fault. **

**Lion Heart: He was just dropping her off. **

**Horse fucker: I bet he was and who switched my name. **

**The goddess: That would be me and I removed your admin privileges. **

**Lesbian Jesus: Lol! That's my lil' Krista. **

**Freckled Jesus: There is only one Messiah here and that's me. So step down peon and repent. **

**Lesbian Oracle: Hahaha... **

**Horse Fucker: Never seen Marco that angry before. **

**Sasha the potato rapist: What the hell did I miss?!**

**Freckled Jesus: Nothing... Have you prayed today to your god?**

**Sasha the potato Rapist: Yes but why? **

**Freckled Jesus: Cause I am here to deliver. **

**Mina: Sorry guys I accidentally gave him an edible. **

**Angry Boi: Well that's enough drama peace. **

**Mikasa: Bring me a bowl of cereal please. **

**Angry Boi: Sure **

**Eren has left the chat. **

**Triple A batteries: Hey Annie can you bring Eren's work to the dojo. **

**Lion Heart: Didn't he ask you to do it? **

**Triple A god: No I have a band concert today as school is done. **

**Lion Heart: Fine...**

Eren P.O.V

Well time to go Mika's cereal.

*knock*

"Mikasa you alright in there?", I asked before barging in.

(Shonen style humor comes near.)

Mikasa was wearing nothing on her body so I immediately dropped the cereal on her counter and sprinted out the room. She proceeded to throw items of clothing at me. Which was completely uncharacteristic of her.

I then proceeded to sit on my phone down stairs and waited to see what would happen. I suddenly got a text to go see Mika. So I took deep breath and headed to her room. She opened the door wearing nothing but sweat pants and a sports bra. At this point I had a bright shade of red across my face and was sweating profusely. It was uncanny of me. I actually felt very uncomfortable but I tried to make it as incoherent as possible and started to look for a scale goat. I noticed a My Hero Academia (Boku No Hero Academia for all you grammar Nazis.) poster on her wall.

"Wait Mika you watch that kind of stuff?", I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes I do... got an issue with it?", she asked harshly.

"No in was just curious.", I said earnestly.

"Oh ok...", she said as she glanced to other corner of the room.

"Would you like to watch it?", I inquired hoping to break the tension.

"Sure! I mean yeah whatever...", she replied excitedly with one of her rare smiles.

We binged BNHA until her uncle got home and after that I left for the dojo. It was fairly dark outside and I saw the light of the kitchen peering out the window. I saw Annie in the fetal position so I rushed inside.

"What's wrong Anne?", I asked urgently.

"Mom got hit by a car...", she said with tear in her eye.

Author P.O.V

If you guys like the text portions. Tell me and I can make a book from it.


	30. Life is a highway

Eren P.O.V

"Mom got hit by a car...", Anne said while in the fetal position rocking herself back and forth.

"When did this happen?!", I asked and practically exclaimed.

"W-wwell it was buh-buh-by the intersection by a couple of teenagers.", Annie said while her voice was cracking.

[I never saw her this weak before...]

"Do you want to go to the hospital and check on her?", I asked as calmly and as paradisiac as possible.

All she could respond with is a nod and feint smile. I could tell she was trying everything in her power to not breakdown and cry.

As she went to get some nice to wear I went to go call Armin.

Armin: Hey Eren. What do you need.

Eren: I need you to go to the hospital.

Armin: Why?

Eren: Your auntie got hit by a car.

Armin: Oh shit! I am on my way.

I was pacing back in forth wondering about how this tragedy happened. She came back into the room wearing a grey hoodie and cream colored pants. She walked out with streams od old tears running down her face and red swollen eyes. Along with addition of baggy eyes with an apathetic look to the. The image once stoic expression of the unbreakable ice princess was shattered by pure chaos and sadness.

"Alright lets get going Anne.", I said as optimistically as I possibly could.

She once again just nodded and headed to my car.

The car ride to the hospital was dead silent much to my own charging to get to speak about it rather than hinting at it. But she just ignored me and stared out the window.

When we arrived at hospital we saw Armin at the entrance waiting for us. He eventually saw us and sprinted to see Anne.

[Even though it wasn't that much of an sprint.]

When he eventually reached her he hugged her. Which she didn't give too much restraint to. We then walked into a dim lighted waiting room with little to know people. There was a man with whooping cough in front of us. He started blasting his lungs out and had to be assisted to sit down.

Then Armin yelped and when I turned around to see what happened-It was Mr. Leonhart and his dipshit son Markus. He began to usher us to the hospital where Mrs. Leonhart was at. I walk into the room to see Mrs. Leonhart strapped up to life support. She had two broken ribs and major spinal cord damage. She also had a punctured kidney but, even with that she miraculously survived. We all stood there for a solid minute in dead silence until we heard a feint whisper coming from Mrs. Leonhart.

Annie, Mr. Leonhart, and Armin were having a moment and started shedding tears. But the curious thing is that Markus wasn't sad but more angry and devastated. Markus suddenly sprinted out the room. Mr. Leonhart attempted to stop him but he ran away too quickly.

I followed in pursuit and found him in the bathroom mumbling to himself.

"I hhhit her... how-w-w is she alive.", he stuttered.

To be continued

Fun fact for you no nut November virgins. The most amount of nut you can get is five days worth.


	31. The crash insight

Eren P.O.V

"I hit h-h-her with the car...", Markus said while fidgeting in the corner. He has a look of distraught and pain stricken across his face. But he had a almost calm look in his eyes-almost a content gaze.

I reacted immediately by grabbing him by the collar and pining him against the mirror (Not that way you sick fucks.) I then landed a punch in his upper lung region which caused him to collapse to the floor while coughing profusely.

"What did you say?", I asked with a fair amount of gusto.

"I did-d-n't mean too. She just came around corner. I couldn't see her.", Markus stuttered into a oblivion and started crying.

I then kicked him the chest again making him go into the fetal position.

"If you start crying I will give you something to cry about. Now tell me what happened.", I said quite loudly.

Markus took a deep breath and started speaking, "Alright I will tell you."

Markus P.O.V

I was in my Ferrari with my boy Farlan and Yelena. We cruising down having a casual conversation about teachers suck.

"So we need to expand our operations guys.", Farlan said in a some what characteristic mood today.

"In what way? ", Yelena asked.

"We should create a larger gang or join one like the titans.", Farlan said that with a cynical smile.

"It would be a step in the right direction.", replied Yelena.

[This is such a stupid idea man. All I want to do is be a dick to people but they want to take it to the next step.]

"What do you think Markus?", asked Yelena.

"I think it's a completely fucking stupid but, if you guys really want to sure. But I leave if we start killing.", I answered hesitantly trying to avoid confrontation.

"You are just a bum man.", Farlan mumbles passive aggressively

"Ugh... what ever man we just need to get this work done.", I said sarcastically.

So we continue to keep on driving until Carlin kept on poking me until I told to knock it the fuck off.

"Bruh what do you want?", I asked very annoyed.

"Let me drive the car.", Farlan demanded.

"No.", I replied quite pissed off.

He then started poking and jabbing me. I then turned around and started fighting.

"Look at the road Markus you idiot!", Yelena screamed.

There was a pedestrian that was crossing the road and I couldn't swerve in time. I hit some one. "Oh FUCK!", I screamed on impact.

I swerved of to the side and pulled over. I went out to see who got hit and it was mom. I panicked.

"OH NO NO! WE NEED TO BURN THE CAR!", I screamed.

We burnt the car and ran away.

Eren P.O.V

"That's what happened. All a big mistake.", Markus said.

What is going to happen Markus find out next time.


	32. Civilian Sanctuary

Eren P.O.V

After the explanation from Markus I texted my brother.

**The Rogue: Hey Zeke I need a huge favor. Like shit I will owe you for life. **

**The Beast: Hold on what happened. **

**The Rogue: Is Pieck home? I need to speak to her. **

**The beast: I am going to add her to the chat and I am going to listen to this. **

**The cart has been added. **

**The cart: What is it honey? **

**The beast: I don't need anything but, Eren needs something. **

**The cart: What is it? **

**The Rogue: Listen I got a friend who made a terrible mistake and I am going to need your help. **

**The cart: What is that? **

**The ****Rogue****: Markus Leonhardt ****had****hit****his****mother****today****two****hours****ago****at****Rouge Street. Which is literally painted in red paint. **

**The cart: What! The! Fuck! Happened! How?**

**Rogue: I will tell you if you can help. **

**Cart: Sure I will be on my way. **

**Beast: How did you get caught up in this?**

**Rogue: I just know how it feels to lose someone… I also live with them dumbass. **

**Beast: Fair enough… good luck. Also if you need a place tonight you can head over. **

[Well this shit just sucks and Markus is on the verge of another mental.]

*time skip one hour*

[Oh finally she is here…]

"Hey Pieck we are over here." I said while waving my hands to get her attention.

She had pulled over and sat on the curb right next to Markus. Markus looked completely uneasy.

"In order for this shit to go smoothly you are going to tell me everything that has happened here. No changes to the story. No bull shit." Pieck informed with an commanding bravo.

All Markus did was nod his head and act completely silent. All he could do is hope that she doesn't die.

"First thing first how did you hit her?" Pieck asked.

"I hit her with the front of the car due to my passengers pulling on my seatbelt effectively, chocking me and lowered my focus." Markus scoffed out while keeping his eyes on the floor.  
"Where did the passengers go?" Pieck asked next.

"They took my 2017 red Ferrari and drove off. Their names were Farhan and Yelena. They both live in upper echelon area. The industry district." Markus said smoothly without much falter.

"Thank you young man for being cooperative during these stressful times. You are doing quite well." Pieck said with a look of satisfaction.

All Markus did was nod silently preparing for what comes next.

"I assume by the look you know what's happening. You are under arrest Markus Eugene Leonhardt for the possible murder of Mary Leonhardt.", Pieck said while pulling out hand cuffs.

Markus complied with the order and was loaded into the police cruiser.

"Thank you Pieck." I smiled as I stated this.

"You are welcome and can you go find those brats?" she asked as she drove away. 

I sat there bewilder due to events of today.


	33. Christmas Special

Author P.O.V

I want to give thanks for the 5k views this book has gained in five months and I look forward for the support in the future. Also happy Hanukah, Christmas, and Kwanzaa. If you are atheist don't go bombing the chat.

With that out of the way we can now move onto the Christmas special.

Eren P.O.V

*bring* *bring*

[Ugh... what time is it? Why is someone texting at six in the morning for Christ sake.]

I turn over my shoulder to see that it was in-fact Sasha who was normally the longest sleeper. I was going ask why but, a pretty passed off Reiner beat me to the punch.]

**Mrs. Potato head: Good morning guys! **

**The Brawn: What the fuck do you want potato girl at six in the morning on break?! **

**The bitchy lass (Ymir): Jesus Reiner use your brain or lack of it. It's Christmas day dipshit.**

**The angel: Oh shit you are right. **

**Magic eight ball: Oh my lord. Did Historia just curse for the first time. That suit got me weak. **

**The brain (Bertholdt): Can y'all shut up please. Let me sleep. **

**The coconut: What's up with him? **

**Ms. Bipolar (Annie): He can be grumpy and/or bitchy when he wakes up.**

**The coconut: Ahhh... that makes sense. **

**The Kaiser (Eren): So how does work with his sleeping positions. **

**Mama's boi (Jean): What are you losers talking about?**

**The coconut: This is an A, B, C conversation get d (the) fuck out. **

**Stalker (Mikasa): LoL. That's tough Jean. **

**Half way there: I can't defend you from that one buddy. **

**Mama's boi: Fuck you guys. **

**The Kaiser: All jokes aside do you guys want to do a Christmas party. **

**The coconut: I wouldn't mind that if y'all want to do so. **

**The angel: Sure I can host it sense my family is out for the weekend. **

**The bitchy lass: I will go since Historia is hosting and that alone. **

**The brawn: That's not surprising.**

**The bitchy lass: Oh yeah smart ass...**

**We are half way there: Guys can you cool it... **

**The bitchy lass: Listen here Marco this is an A and B conversation c (see) yourself out.**

**Mrs. Potato Head: The joke is already used and seriously author you couldn't think of anything clever in your meaningless life span. Also count me in. **

**The stalker: I am in also don't break the forth wall that is for the Shipping and dares books. **

**Author: Shameless plug. **

**Mama's boi: Shut up author. **

**Author: In the words of ****YeetersaurusRex**** shut the hell up or get locked in the pantry for a few months. **

**Mama's boi: Isn't that guy who has been in hiatus since August. **

**Author: Yep and I am going to convince to write again. **

**Magic eight ball: Would hour like to join the Christmas special. **

**Author: Alright but you aren't going to remember. **

**Ms. Bi polar: I might as well attend and Bertholdt don't even try to weasel out. **

**The Kaiser: Alright then it's settled then. We will meet Historia at four p.m. **

**Angel: Now Bertholdt can go back to sleep. **

Time skip to four p.m.

P.O.V no one in particular so fucking deal with it**. **

Everyone one by one started showing up into the house. The party was off and something "magical" happened. Eren miraculously ended up underneath a mistletoe with Annie, Historia, and Mikasa.

"That's bull shit and you know it Author. How come Eren gets all the chicks?", Connoe wept out desperately.

"Cause he is not short also would rather have Sasha in the harem as well?", the Author as quite sharply.

"N-n-no I just... well shit.", Connie stuttered out.

Eventually the quadruple mistletoers gave it draw more specifically the glare off between Annie and Mikasa with a confused Eren to boot. Then came gift unwrapping.

Apparently Mi-

"We want a mutiny! You are a shitty author!", Demanded the lot.

"Why's that?", asked the author surprised by such heresy.

"Cause you are someone's else characters and atmosphere for your own gain.", the characters stated in unison.

"You know what no Christmas for you fucks good bye.", the author said as shunted down his word document.


	34. The entire cinnabon stand

Eren P.O.V

It has been a few weeks now since the incident and the official investigation of the hit and run on Mrs. Leonard had begun. Annie has gone to gym room and has broken 4 punching bags just by kicking. The house has gone silent almost lifeless even. Markus is staying in the jail at the police station for the time being. Mr. Leonhardt has been drinking mostly along with punching holes through walls (like a true Kyle.).

I have been sitting in my "room" for today is the day I go looking for Yelena and Farlan with Pieck. I don't know why I need to go since this is now official police business but, oh well not my choice. I was also funnily enough offered the position of bodyguard for Historia but I don't want to cuck my man Reiner like that even though it would be funny.

I finally got the text from Pieck that aside she was outside the house, So I grabbed a snack and a water bottle, as I headed to the police cruiser I noticed that Markus was in the backseat avoiding eye contact.

As I was getting in the car I ask her, "Why is here and what am I doing?"

"Markus is here to help us put his "buddies" in jail and I need you in order for this plan to succeed.", Pieck said very pleasantly.

After a solid thirty seconds of silence I had begun to wonder what the fuck I was signed up for.

"Alright here is the deal. We are going to the Farlan mansion to investigate the house. Markus is here to negotiate and you will be a bodyguard of sorts.", Pieck said while looking at the rear view window to try get a look of Markus's reaction.

All he did was give an wordless nod while silently looming ands seething with anger. This conversation has southern than the south pole. Then out of nowhere the car stopped and we were told to get out.

"Why did we stop. We have a few miles to go.", I asked mildly annoyed.

"It's because Farlan and his folks will freak if they saw cops. So, we have to go foot for the time being.", Markus said straight to the fact which was uncanny for him.

"That is the smartest thing you said Markus.", I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Bruh... shut up. That is not wrong though.", Markus said while chuckling.

So we start walking to Farlan's house which was reminiscent of Historia's house along with it being near the location. We make it to the door which had a video camera.

Markus then rung the doorbell and the camera had became more alert. Then a man in his mod forties showed up with a weird but familiar tattoo.

"Hello Markus who is this here?", asked Farlan sr. with a deep grizzly voice.

"He is in mine and Tracie's gang.", Markus said with a hallow expression.

[Farlan's name is fucking Tracie. That's terrific.]

"Alright lets go Eren I will show you where Tracie stays.", Markus said while heading upstairs.

As we head I noticed some wet blood on the stairwell railing. It looked relatively new. Markus continued on his path and then stopped in front of a door. The door had tilted hinges along scratch and slash marks on the door. It was quite impeding.

Markus then open the door in an uncouth way and said, "Hey Farlan long time no see."

"Hey Marcus welcome back I thought your ass would be in jail by now.", Farlan replied with smug expression.

Markus only gritted his teeth in response.

"Why the hell is Eren fucking Jaeger here?", Farlan said while trying shooting glares at me.

Markus was trying to respond but before he could I said, "I wanted to join your gang."

This made Farlan go silent for a moment and then snickered.

"You join us. Ha... pathetic. Anyways Markus me and Yelena had signed up to join the Titan gang.", Markus said while bumping into me.

The moment he said Titans my mind immediately went to the death of my parents. It just replayed in my head over and over again.

Markus P.O.V

Eren had begun twitching and breathing heavily. He also a certain grin on his face. One that I seen many times before. The maniacal grin of a killer.

"What's up with him?", Farlan asked while grinning and laughing.

"His parents were killed by the Titans.", I replied while keeping my distance from Eren.

"Ha good riddance. One set of Jaegers less to worry about.", Farlan said while laughing maniacally.

With that comment Eren went dead silent staring Farlan down. He then gets in a stance to fight. But not his usual one. This one seems more menacing.

A few seconds pass. A few more pass. I feel the sweat on my face gathering. And then within a second Eren had grabbed Farlan out the window.

[This wasn't part of the plan.]

"This is the perfect opportunity to find the Titan that killed them.", Eren said while crying and laughing.

His eyes seemed more yellow than green.

[Did I pies myself?]

Author P.O.V

Sorry for the late upload. Writers block. I hoped you enjoyed this one.


	35. The link to the Titana

Markus P.O.V

The look that Eren was nothing but pure carnage. He was smoldering fear into anyone near the vicinity.

[What I should I do?]

I started to panic and began to call Pieck.

"We need help. Right now and bring back up.", I ushered with urgency.

"What the hell happened?", asked Pieck with concern.

"Farlan said some really dumb shit and set Eren off like an idiot. Now Eren is brutally beating him.", I responded after analyzing the situation.

"Then why do you need help?", Pieck questioned.

"Because knowing Eren he isn't going to stop until Farlan sorry Tracie is paralyzed or killed.", I responded.

Pieck P.O.V

[God damn it! Why did Eren have to go off plan. Ugh... but who can stop Eren? How about Levi and Mikasa Ackerman.]

**The Ackerman group**

**Officer Pieck: Hey is this the Ackerman residence?**

**Levi: Yes this. Is there a problem officer.**

**Pieck: There is and it's about Eren Jaeger.**

**Mikasa: What happened?**

**Pieck: Eren and Markus Leonhardt were sent to the Farlan residence to lire out Tracie Farlan. Tracie said something offensive about Eren's mom. Which led to, Eren kicking and beating Tracie in the back yard. **

**Levi: What does that have to do with us. **

**Pieck: Nothing but I need someone of your skills to stop Eren from killing someone else. **

**Levi: Is there a reward for doing so. **

**Pieck: Money and the feeling of saving a life.**

**Levi:... **

**Mikasa: Count me in. Even if my bum of an uncle won't help.**

**Levi: Don't call me a bum and I shall help out as well. **

With that out of the way I need to make my way to the house. I started driving over and noticed that there were cars in the parking lot. Each car has gang symbols on the side.

"Give him hell!", screamed a crowd from the other side of the house.

I run out the car door and entered the house. The place reeked of alcohol and gun powder. As I moved through the house the shouting got louder and when I got into the backyard I realized that the fight was still going.

There was a ring of people surrounding Eren and Tracie along with Markus.

Markus P.O.V

*Five minutes ago*

[Jesus Eren is kicking his ass.]

There was a rustling nosied coming from the back door which made Eren to pause for a slight second.

Tracie used this window of opportunity to escape. The door leading to the backyard then opened and out came Farlan Sr. and members of the Titan gang.

"While I am impressed that you kicked Tracie's ass very easily. But sadly I can't have you kick his ass. He is the heir to mine business though he is a shitty heir he is all I got.", said Farlan sr.

Farlan Sr. started to walk through the yard as the gang started to surround Me and Eren.

Farlan Sr. got into the middle and stated, "We have three ways of solving this. I can kill you now, you can join us, or you can run away like a coward."

[It's quite surprising that Eren has been silent for this long. His grin keeps on getting darker and his eyes kept on getting more violent. He was keeping eye contact with Tracie who was quivering in fear.]

Without a word Eren had charged at Tracie only to pushed back in the center by the Titan gang members. Eren then started growling and acting more feral.

Eren P.O.V

[Regain your composer god damn it. You can do this. You just need to calm down.]

I started to take deep breaths. It was hard to calm down with my blood boiling out of rage. The sheer fact that I near the people that were involved with my parents murder made me shake with anger.

When I calmed down I got into my stance for fighting and said, "How about this, if I kick your ass will you let us go."

"Sure if you can.", Farlan jeered out of cockiness.

I waited to see if he would approach me and got into a boxing/kick boxing position

Markus P.O.V

[Eren got into Annie's kick boxing position. His attitude seemed more acclimated to the one necessary to fight.]

Farlan Sr. then charged at Eren throwing a jab at his head only to be kicked in his ankle and flipped on his back with his ass facing the air. Farlan Sr. then attempted to sweep Eren's leg only for him to get kicked in the face. Farlan Sr. then wiped the blood off his face and got up. He then attempted to charge at Eren and hit him in the face to only get the wind knocked out of him. Farlan Sr. started to Exhale rapidly and tried to recover.

Suddenly out of the crowd a loud scream was heard, "Eren!".

It was Mikasa. It caused Eren to seize up. Then out of nowhere Farlan Sr. pulled a gun out his pocket.

"Eren! Duck!", Pieck screeched.

He didn't hear her and all you could here was shot of a gun and a cry from Mikasa.


	36. One tap

Eren P.O.V

*bang*

[THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WAS THAT A GUN?!]

My heat was pounding. The world was slowing down. I closed my eyes in preparation for what was to come.  
[Oh my god I am gonna die.]

I saw my life flash before my very eyes. I saw everything good that has happened in my life. I saw the first time I met Armin, I saw the first time Mikasa smiled, and I saw my parents. My parents hugging me... telling me it was going to be alright. I feel a tear falling down my face.

[There is no time for tears Eren. Time to be strong. See you soon mom and dad.]

*two seconds pass*

*ding*

I slowly opened my eyes and started to look at myself to find out I wasn't shot. It appeared that bullet nearly grazed me but, missed?

[WTF?!]

Officer Pieck P.O.V

*ten seconds before the gun went off*

I ran as fast as I could to push Farlan Sr. and hit him. Suddenly the gun went off and barely missed Eren.

[Zeke better a good reward.]

Author: Smut? Comment if you want it.

Eren for a few seconds was more startled than a deer in head lights and was tackled by Mikasa.

"You damn bitch making miss my shot.", Farlan Sr., grunted furiously while getting ready to hit me with the pistol.

"Dad help!", Grace yelled while in a choke hold by Markus.

"God damn't Grace you epitome of complete and total failure!", Farlan Sr., remarked in a grizzly tone of voice.

The circle surrounding Eren and the others quickly fled to the door leading out the house. One nearly made it out only to get kicked in the dick by a very pissed off Levi.

"Pieck hurry this shit up. There is too much filth here it is disgusting.

"Mikasa is Eren ok over there?", I asked concerned about my future brother-in-law.

Mikasa remained pretty quiet and pretty livid as well. All Mikasa did was nod as she picked up an unconscious Eren Jaeger.

[What the hell did she do? Oh well might as well call in some back up. To arrest these idiots.]

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be used in a court of law.", I stated as I started listing their Miranda rights.

Farlan Sr. was twitching in sheer anger and started gripping the gun tightly. His for head was pulsating and he was tweaked out of his mind. But he finally dropped the gun and admitted defeat.

[We did it and no one got killed. Nearly though but nevertheless a victory toward the Titan syndicate has been established.]

*20 minutes later*

Mikasa P.O.V

[It has been 20 minutes and Eren is still knocked out cold. Maybe if I didn't tackle him while he had his guard down we wouldn't have this issue.]

"Eren is going to the hospital do you mind going with him?", Pieck asked sweetly.

I just nodded due to the fact I was still processing the events of what happened today. I helped load Eren onto the Ambulance for the paramedics. I then got in a seat next to Eren and held his hand.

[I nearly lost him... again. One of only family. The one who saved me. The headstrong lovable suicidal bastard. Why do you keep running into danger. Why does this keep almost dying. Why can't I protect you.]

My eyes begun to get a watery as each thought hit me like a freight train. Eren then began to shake slightly. Most likely a symptom of shock and a near death experience.

The ambulance was to leave until it was stopped by Markus who asked, " Do you mind if I go with you?"

The main paramedic just mumbled sure.

[Why is this dick head here?]

"Judging by the glare snd confused face you probably wondering why I am here.", Markus stated flatly while looking at Eren slightly.

I just nodded.

He then explained the entire debacle to me and I was surprised by the fact he was taking ownership of his fuck up.

"I am also here so when Annie starts asking questions and possibly threaten people I can diffuse the situation.", joked with a smile

"Also are you guys a thing?", Markus asked.

[Oh that's cool.. wait what did he ask!?]


	37. Back to school

p data-p-id="690dbd4e7699f90e81fdba84c3ed616f"Mikasa P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="bc2c3489e3b60a353f0945f6eb476743""What of-f-f course not. That is absurd.", I stuttered out in shock./p  
p data-p-id="20a037c44259259d9f7fbd331ed18413""Uh huh is that so well it turns out my sister has the same feelings for this oblivious lad.", Markus teased./p  
p data-p-id="71a84f1fb9ad4c5ed741026f16fb663a"This comment only earned a glare from me./p  
p data-p-id="662a457f1e1ce1d621dca426a9113b08""Don't worry I won't tell him but one of you should or that Historia chick would do it. Cause she is ballsy and doesn't give a whole lot about the rules of a boy asks out the girls. Plus she is rich.", Markus stated matter-o-factly./p  
p data-p-id="6cdec80ea89e5fec7ebb237520637a05"I just deepen the glare./p  
p data-p-id="0f7453133e1b6dec0f09e04d276615c8""Also lose the over protective bullshit. You and my sister have same issue. You primarily coming in to save princess Eren. Because if you don't he strongwill leave you in the dust/strong. Accept the fact you can not always protect him and you will live a better life. Plus he will open up to you more.", Markus stated dryly. br /br /p  
p data-p-id="e03fdd17f4f5b75dc2ff4501c6528ec4"I was about to say something until I realized that Eren was waking up./p  
p data-p-id="4c04388c78a14d750e66e0d45b4b451c"Eren P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="a585c169b07b537a4ae056bed727555d"[Oh fuck my head hurts like a bitch. Where am I?]/p  
p data-p-id="fa4a5c58fac6e0cec06381908aa7fc8c""Eren you are in a ambulance. You got knocked out during out the fight.", Markus stated. /p  
p data-p-id="36f257c437f25b3674e822330bc113dd""Oh that makes some since.", I said drowsily. /p  
p data-p-id="5f39632d5aeaa614e965d7da64ac0bda"Mikasa was fidgeting slightly in the corner and then I realized she was holding my hand./p  
p data-p-id="59a341bdcde5b8f6dab37cd11b040018""You alright Mika?", I asked in the most soothing voice I could muster./p  
p data-p-id="57adaa8be70426da03b3cd80aa14496a""Yeah, you just freaked me out that's all.", Mikasa replied reassuringly with a half smile./p  
p data-p-id="7d5920a2840775293088c3dc56473c66""Oh that's good. Has Markus told you what happened?", I asked with hesitation in fear of a lecture./p  
p data-p-id="f0fef5223b6de6e99df6a2aeb23e9867""Yeah I frankly thought what you did was stupid but, it was your choice.", Mikasa replied leaving me with my mouth ajar and dumbfounded./p  
p data-p-id="3b4270a16ebe1c72abc03c2d54714ea0"[It is baffling that she hasn't berated me with questions. Is there something wrong? Did Markus say something? So many questions to dwell on.]/p  
p data-p-id="8e6fa67436dd5b52c10d84b04ac9519c"The ambulance then pulled into the hospital and we were greeted by some of our friends./p  
p data-p-id="6fbe3869ae07e79c3a163440c978016a""EREN WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!", Sasha, Armin, and Jean scrutinized./p  
p data-p-id="9d2e622a7d59c5e25253169384b9e0b6"Then out of the blue Annie ran up and hugged me while, resting her head on my chest./p  
p data-p-id="4fc5e890f82e8a09fa9710d49481e23e"Historia ran up and slapped me in the face while saying, "Don't you ever do that again."/p  
p data-p-id="37862d60cf670f777d1934c2ac81dc11"I am confused because, it should have been Annie who slapped me and Historia./p  
p data-p-id="1a54c1f77a6669adee80a0d91befc775"Annie whimpered slightly and deepened the hug./p  
p data-p-id="49c0f6e2f16eb3661e3010e3fcd7851a"All I did was hug her back ands said, "I am sorry Ann."/p  
p data-p-id="448eb519120b952516fc2aa2f143ad58"[Poor Ann she has already been through enough shit and certainly doesn't help that I nearly died again...]/p  
p data-p-id="ae96f6dce1d79183aef997371ae91336"Levi then walked out and stated blatantly, "Eren you are free to go and don't forget you have to go to school on Monday."/p  
p data-p-id="16f6ce357cc291275955a420e0adb5f5"Mikasa shot Levi a glare which didn't really change anything. With that said Levi took his queue to leave and went home./p  
p data-p-id="05b1c7dfa683ef21b2dfb00d71c99a9f""I am grateful that y'all are here but how did you know what happened?", I questioned./p  
p data-p-id="8f7d73c359909b0aeb6f0d891dec5b65""Markus sent us a text.", Annie said as she let go of me./p  
p data-p-id="ecf1f5739c21d42821c5e8f2a3d6caf0"I turned to look at Markus and received a thumbs up from him. Mr. Leonhardt walked out of the hospital and stated, "Eren you are free to go. The nurse said you could be released and Annie will give you some pain medicine. However Markus the doctor would like to check you out for any wounds."/p  
p data-p-id="5d81f6ffe312e9664dfee41dfd6627c9"Markus just sighed and complied with what he was ordered to do. Officer Pieck was also fairly close by to take Markus back to prison until, he had his sentence to sort out. /p  
p data-p-id="6fa78aa1fd63e440dbd6e14e61621f44"Mikasa shortly left with Levi and everybody else left except Ann. Annie pulled her car around and picked me up. We then went home and I decided to go to sleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="67062060c7a7d155e9131bfe62059e26"Author: Should I make a corona special? Or is that out of bad faith./p 


	38. Fuck the news

p data-p-id="a25d64a595b0ec8f9964d096c1ee4a09"Eren P.O.V br /span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="5ea0b8ec63af68cf9e3b16fe0ac8071d"I awoke the day after with a pounding head ache. It was four a.m. Annie was still sleeping in my room to makes sure if I needed anything. I walked into the "kitchen" and got a aspirin. I was also apparently famished. Now realizing I haven't ate or drink for two days. So I busted out the toaster and made some toaster waffles. I also made some pork sausage and a cup of Dr. /span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="2e3bfa513f62b47862a000dab0d9745b"[You know what? I am going to with the news. I haven't watched that shit in awhile.] span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
div id="reading_outstream_video-1587533318511" class="advertisement outstream_video" data-targeting="{}" /div  
div id="fsk_splitbox_4738_onscreen" class="fsk_splitbox_4738_onscreen"  
div id="fsk_splitbox_4738" class=" fsk_splitbox_4738" style="width: 578px; height: 0px; text-align: center;"iframe id="fsk_frame_splitbox" style="margin: 0px; border: currentColor; width: 100%; height: 100%;" name="fsk_frame_splitbox" frameborder="0"/iframe/div  
/div  
p data-p-id="8cb4a3a1fa420814436da687eb17b9dd"I grabbed the TV and put it on the table. I flipped to the United Eldian class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="d449b2c1415ed23429c0de9c439d1dbd""Good morning Eldia this Cassandra Mages and I am here to bring to bring the news.", stated the anchorwoman. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="cccb9ecaf80676050041eaa33b5e75a5"[No shit.]span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="f1f35993668ccb00241c7a9fd04ced34""Yesterday there was gang bust preformed by Officer Pieck Jaeger, Markus Leonhardt, and Eren Jaeger.", class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="ba9282e4214a3ea64c034579b8f47545"I just sat there baffled and then outraged. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="e33c9e3f228ab1a489f89f7798a17f03"[How in the hell do they know it's supposed to be a "secret" operation. I was legally never there.]span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="2a82690a4a94b45cf13c57793afbff3b""We have all these facts due to a random citizen flying a drone above the shooting and sent us the footage. Thank Thomas Wiesbaden.", Cassandra commented with a cheerful class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="85bd1d3fc9997161989f1ebc045672d3"I got out my phone and called class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="b7dede830c53245374f7e1ed202aabf0""Eren what's it?", Pieck said while class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="e364c197324c91ea710a2e7924af2c3d""Look at the news and you will see.", I replied semi panicked. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="e27c09cf3dc62dc7ed9e0c371ee28e3b""Oh dear god...", Pieck stated class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="2e0edfc88406eb7270394d75a10eecf2""No kidding and now I am getting emails asking for interviews. He'll some that would allow me to pay for rent for a full year.", I replied class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="e3f18e67f10297119bd555f8d62a7bd3""I will get on it and good luck at school.", Pieck commented before hanging class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="326cd8f25c8e5954703703ab298e332a"[Oh damn. I didn't think about school. Today is going to be a long day.]span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="937876c74b0dbbb1978f7b5e3d1e693d"I went to bathroom showered and did my morning routine. It was now five o'clock and I have three hours till school. So I took a nap on the couch. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="8026a551553e7deb0d02a4ae0f2added"*Two hours* later. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="83d4bbcc8cf41a0639ea3d9f62c06623"Annie came down the stairwell groggy as hell and hungry. With her hair out of the class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="dcc37495f74fb752363bb7c93772accf""Mornin' Ann want something?", I asked while stretching. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="dfbd61055475ad01a26ec8015ad98e79"She said nothing and walked to the shower. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="994812aca9c7205a89850c9e9f538fa1"[Jesus it truly is going to be a long day. Might as well try to get her active.]span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="5893cbdabd205f4ce21e5ec52bab755f"I made her Eggs, Bacon, a bagel, and a cup of black coffee. Her favorite breakfast. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="6d8ec452a59f1745b3c43a99369175f7"She walked out the shower and sat at the class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="7708ddaddcef18e00e3175a5d5f9e727""Thanks Er.", she said while class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="fd413b39474aac4355a560c1d735c695""You not doing your hair today?", I asked confused. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="402ed7a21bde94770d6950df0dc11b84""No I forgot to bring some bands over and it's one day so I'll be fine.", she replied in her usual monotone class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="5f16fb3d0e4c1a21de2f14b1652392eb"[Typical. Monotone.]span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="80f9bfa38527179977fa863baf1b088d""You for school today?", Annie asked somewhat class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="ab8e5114ce4078501b47dc5caaacf957""Truthfully no. The shooting was broadcasted and I was spotted. So I am kinda nervous.", I said while rubbing my ear. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="396aec12f1e1c301761d94a955fca70d"She just hit me with a "seriously" look and moved on. I grabbed my stuff and went to my car. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="67580dae33f5521ed4a474c40fcf90b2""Go on ahead Annie I am going to go get my trio.", I said with a cheeky grin. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="b86732f5d9a09994bc5fa2395ed8fffa"She just shook her head and drove off. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="221bfd1c522383471ae417a569703a8f"I pulled out of the drive way and nearly hit a guy who ran in front of the class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="d5efb1c5189c63c9ec444e0200c6b85c""Are you Ere", He tried saying only to get the window rolled up on class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="9d1e72e77bc913e85946327ef1588fd3"I drove to our usual spot and waited for a minute and then they got in the class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="5939f094cf5ed1865a9233fb70d0ea80""Eren you nervous about something bro?", Armin asked due to him seeing me twitch class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="e1a75a4b0ff82bc35c24f5cd36d83821""No just cold.", I lied while adverting eye contact. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="97fbf0bde44063497e7c4dabc4fd3807"The moment I pulled up to the school four news stations were class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal"span class="num-comment" + /span /span/p  
p data-p-id="d33e493bdcb92c11938beef8ece1aebe"[Oh for fuck sakes!]/p 


	39. Popularity is a curse

p data-p-id="a25d64a595b0ec8f9964d096c1ee4a09"Eren P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="865d8fb72f569879b81d49a47a34037c""Mr. Jaeger what happened there that day?", One reporter asked./p  
p data-p-id="06f7f97bbeedc7387ce4df5604019005""Mr. Jaeger who accompanied you during the attack?", the second reporter questioned./p  
p data-p-id="415d60a8738adfc93cd6cf632f5ded75""Did you kill anyone?", the third reporter inquired./p  
p data-p-id="0edea1ce3508440e45d31059c60a56a2""What will you do now?", demanded the fourth one./p  
p data-p-id="50d575bdd6c882310bcaf62dd96b9956"[I had it with this stupid ass bullshit.]/p  
p data-p-id="f017753286a7d42425d6cfc58e95d793"Eren proceeded to push through the reporters and headed to class. Mikasa just simply glared when they tried to question her. The reporters froze in fear and damn near almost went into shock. Armin just gave them a friendly wave and the reporters ran. /p  
p data-p-id="aba398d0594aa966e29612e1b985424d""What just happened?", Armin asked while baffled at what just happened./p  
p data-p-id="b1dba43cf392a5b1500c657054b07c09""I happened.", Mikasa said with smug smirk./p  
p data-p-id="227bc0b5b29530e3475642782031865f""Leave it to a Ackerman to scare the shit out of everybody.", Armin muttered to himself./p  
p data-p-id="ba327dfd3847306414423765a78920d2""What was that?", Mikasa demanded while towering over the poor coconut./p  
p data-p-id="7a9c8bf31eb2d09d9e57e1086cc3e530""Nothing ma'am.", Armin corrected while sweating./p  
p data-p-id="0e6f65cae39d26fb9469603da426284c""Damn straight.", Mikasa thought while walking off./p  
p data-p-id="f8d9304bd49c8d13cddda0c244448510"I showed up in home room to be then greeted by Jean./p  
p data-p-id="1a84a151911e5e959377dc4896ef28a7""How is popularity working out for ya?", Jean asked with a cheeky grin./p  
p data-p-id="8b48c0ad8dd1c7f1d98c8c3ce577ac32""God awful. It is almost as bad as listening to Daz bitching.", I muttered./p  
p data-p-id="872cdc7236327e499f9c8586e173604b"Jean chuckled and slapped me playfully on the back. I just shrugged it off and walked off. I took my usual spot next Mikasa and Armin. Historia then walked over to my desk and said, "Eren you look worn out."/p  
p data-p-id="de4a951e95049e2636da9cceb20c1721""I know it sucks.", I yawned out./p  
p data-p-id="3b0972736dff1ebb923230728573a862"Historia was about to say something until Shades cracked a ruler on the side of his desk./p  
p data-p-id="cfdce91ccab0ed780b5e4799b73c74c2""Good afternoon class we will be taking a mandatory reading comprehension test for the state so buckle up.", Shades commanded with scratchy voice./p  
p data-p-id="9fc36dab4468ed9766a95f781bec0931"Everyone had groaned except Armin and Mikasa./p  
p data-p-id="b5fa2df193bcb7ffd5468a7182e53291"[How did I get to be friends with these nerds?]/p  
p data-p-id="86678db6e8ff34184f0a5a483e081358"I laid my head down for quick power nap. Until, Shades drooped a textbook right next to my head. I also got sacked on the head./p  
p data-p-id="8cba4efb6dc4ef7086fea94b21f2a204""Just because you were on the news doesn't mean you skip out Jäeger.", Shades while gritting his teeth./p  
p data-p-id="c29a5b28b5a573c21534b3de0c145815"I just rolled my eyes in reply./p  
p data-p-id="f23f761902b9d91b0911f2e708e50fd1"Then the PA system on the roof stated, "Eren Jäeger please come to the front officer Officer Pieck."/p  
p data-p-id="5b0b9905eb070a6e6592bb51fc92d82e""It appears that I can see ya Shades.", I said while running out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3894af477bf32ae2c6c0f6fca44e3085"Shades started to shake aggressively and said, "That little shit."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="933895144980323b3c91fe52db94cb31"Mikasa and Armin had gotten increasingly worrisome over Eren ever since he gotten out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74c01744d53474e0ceab605f51542285"The PA system came back on again and stated, "Can Mikasa please come to same location as Eren Jäeger."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b85133be227dd6476da7bff1c481a8a"Mikasa smiled and ran after Eren./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f584d4b63e626bf8564de412e332c33d""Lucky bitch.", Historia mumbled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="944ba82e58686e01413f548ba619bdb1"Armin over heard Historia and felt sad./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4fd7584660bfcdc803b41d3870884baf""EREN YOU CUCK!", Armin has thought to himself angrily./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="800c932c723c638fdf37631ea7faf32f"*back to Eren and Mikasa*/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="17a26338cd1b1a62c1ead016ceeb8f74"Eren had been wearing ear buds and was trying to chill out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3fbf0db92ec8867de62573eb70663214"[Jesus man if today got anymore hectic I would go insane.]/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2c54f873977cda0e4d8e089b0159da4f"Unbeknownst to Eren Mikasa was steadily catching up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb459f81ef0c7c18c0c49fb455aa2b56""Hey Eren.", Mikasa said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="160f75f983057878f9a40a184f470067"Eren didn't even let out a sound./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c16dc088cfd8bc7ee9b351a6f463c119"Mikasa picked up her voice a little bit and said, "Hey EREN."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b5a149a4d8dd01cd34d866495e2131de"Eren just kept walking and Mikasa didn't like to be ignored./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f38aab1283d55328237eb5cd9edd0e72"She yanked Eren's ear buds out of Eren's and whispered, "Hey Eren."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2307cb99f5fabeee3fb163d494e33688"Eren was very startled by her sudden appearance and jumped up like a scared cat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ce0cf5cf02da167ca1b1aa12c23eeb8""Jesus Mikasa I almost punched you in the gut.", Eren stated freaked out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7b9bd82f5100ada65536cef0f51c8217""I know how do you feel about all of this?", Mikasa had questioned./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="03f5a64c43331a7af16f1e95e5bb5d6e""Honestly annoyed and stressed.", Eren said somewhat pissed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a2e701e51b6a164072be004724feefd0"They arrived about a minute later and arrived at br /the front office./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47e9ed50ae667eb5cbe775b271343bea"To be continued./p 


	40. One dead cinnamon roll and fuck ups

p data-p-id="a25d64a595b0ec8f9964d096c1ee4a09"Eren P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="14d73a7b06ea778c5dc3f66d51f54e63""Jesus I just about had enough with these fuckers constantly needing me for some convoluted mission. Hell they even dragged Mika into this... ugh. I need a vacation.", I thought with a bead of sweat forming on my head./p  
p data-p-id="2535aef781a2b3b376216abcfbb070ea"Author: Fan service vacation coming soon. Romantic situations and comedy. Suggestions welcomed./p  
p data-p-id="721e1ad2d48f250f5acd5e33839c9746""Get out of here you shameless self br /promoting piece of shit! Will you for once update one of your other worthless books!", I shouted and had once again broke the forth wall./p  
p data-p-id="5677fa2d511eef63d6b033e5bab2db35"With that the Author picked up his shot and ran off into the distance to never be seen again./p  
p data-p-id="568c5bfa0b79e9c66ee296b4ad232b6a""Who were you talking to Eren?", Mikasa questioned a little nervously due to the random out burst./p  
p data-p-id="18b2c97bf07d17a7599bccacf04bb6eb""It was my tourettes tics.", I lied too quickly./p  
p data-p-id="a2e8b54cdc87d02baf9e60a7bb7e436d""You don't have tourettes.", Mikasa unimpressively sighed./p  
p data-p-id="3b0235035ccac74329674e00f844b81c""Don't worry about it... anyways how are you holding up?", I checked up on her she was looking pretty flustered./p  
p data-p-id="64e03eadad19dac3ae2eb51a823d6e77""Fine, I have been a little bit stirred up since the incident. But mostly fine.", she replied with a rate reassuring smile./p  
p data-p-id="b760c447a522378be5275fd3bddb13a4"[Her response made me blush slightly is Mikasa being cute?! She has been more lively and less motherly recently. What caused her to change?]/p  
p data-p-id="0daeca7f4cb777ebd9d592d554a06522"We rolled up to the front office where we see Pieck sitting in her cruiser. She apparently noticed us and motioned us to come outside./p  
p data-p-id="a6c993aa2fa153091c8d4f1439fee81d""So what is big deal?", I asked impatiently./p  
p data-p-id="438fdee31ca643ed5ffa9439ebfae104"Pieck had a polarizing grim expression on her face as if a loved one died./p  
p data-p-id="45f1a95f93bbc86c40e49c911009046f""Farlan Sr. was shived (shanked) yesterday at our private facility. Markus was beaten half to death and Grace (Farlan Jr.) is now in a medically induced coma. Worst of all Farlan Sr. was one of our few links to the Titan's.", Pieck stammered with a mournful expression./p  
p data-p-id="b72d460d925cd258e372633430c79405"[Can't fucking get much worse than this. They were one step ahead of us.]/p  
p data-p-id="172aa491c2c7d7a09a31f99cabb5a6a8""How did this happen?", Mikasa questioned who quivered in fear./p  
p data-p-id="de6568fb342ff0ad68c6749883771f95""Everyone has their theories but, mine is that there is an insurgent amongst the police force.", Pieck beckoned with a hint of disgust amongst her usually endearing face./p  
p data-p-id="d3e20f4a35ac31dd804076758144318c"I just stood shaking in rage and clenching my fist. Everything became quiet and all that I had was rage. Rage and tears. The fuck up which was the past few days only brought anger./p  
p data-p-id="4542e8c04ca6d7bb7dadb86ec4ef1624""Eren calm down your hands are bleeding.", Mikasa blurted while shaking me to almost get a hold of myself./p  
p data-p-id="3722472656c1c217e01ab4494d99b0a6"[Huh who knew that I white knuckled so hard that I pierced my skin?]/p  
p data-p-id="ea812969b0fd1125c00210e3d348c7cd"I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I took slow and deep breaths./p  
p data-p-id="527f3f81c109a9b685841bef2e6bce4e"When I had calmed down I asked Pieck, "What is our next choice of action."/p  
p data-p-id="6ba7753f448b231b05b2ce7cfd78da3b""You kids need to go to school. I already got enough trouble by getting you into this mess. I am just herebr /to to tell y'all what happened before the outside media told y'all.", Pieck corrected me in such a way that it almost sounded like she was scolding me./p  
p data-p-id="de80a11a3f5ef7876b56f0d1ecd2be3a"*sigh*/p  
p data-p-id="4240295b300b33bd533507f37e9fc8e2""Fine.", it was the only I could muster due to the complete and utter disappointment these events that just transpired./p  
p data-p-id="bbd644431089ac79c75ce48db55da7ff""When is Markus going to be free?", I asked concerned./p  
p data-p-id="6bd8a7ccad03ed658089f68911eae32e""Well his mother woke up and she isn't in any state to make a claim so who knows?", Pieck stated bitterly./p  
p data-p-id="f751fd45746098210f65372553174311""Wait when the hell did she wake up?", Mikasa asked beating me to the punch./p  
p data-p-id="4026ed4f4d5496c334885455b2618979""Today about an hour or so ago.", Pieck replies with her optimistic grin of hers./p  
p data-p-id="c8317007d00025710fa92ff7a0478aba"With that Pieck drove off./p  
p data-p-id="7a2947a1746638c54b79cc5cfe1e1474"To be continued/p  
p data-p-id="2fe30f6db0c29a2cdb289946ed643f70"New chapters coming soon. I promise. Y'all can berate me if I don't./p 


	41. Attack on Coochie

I have a smut book called attack on Coochie in the rated M section


	42. Life of a convict

Time- Two hours before Farlan Sr's death

"It's day twenty three of this shitty prison cell. If I am lucky I would get death row for hitting **HER. **To be a in cage for the rest of my life would be hell. But, knowing karma I won't even get the luxury of death. I mean why should I? I hit **HER!**", the young man whimpered to himself with a empty look in his eyes.

"Hey Markus you got a new room mate as well you Carl (A prisoner across the hall.) Stand at rest.", hissed out the prison guard.

Then down the hall way was a familiar pair of cinnamon rolls. The Farlan family. The officer opened up the door and dragged the younger Farlan into the cell. Farlan was putting up a fight so the officer slammed him on the floor. Older man had calmly walked into his cell without showing much emotion.

"Long time no see moron or should I say glorious leader?", Markus said sarcastically while thudding his foot.

The response that Markus got was a quite sob which, made Markus cackle.

"Grace you better quit that fucking whimpering before I sell you to a man looking for a good time.", Farlan Sr. said with a sigh.

That got Grace to shut up real quickly but, his eyes are still puffy from the constant crying.

"Thanks for shutting the water works up for me. I was this close to kicking him in the stomach.", Markus jeered at the older man whilst making a small gap with his hands.

"Who are you kid? You look familiar.", asked Farlan Sr. with a look of neutrality.

"Oh I am the kid who choked your failure of a son out.", Markus had replied with a snicker.

Grace got off the ground and swung wildly at Markus. Markus simply side stepped and grabbed the back of the young Farlan's jumper. He then used Grace's momentum to flip him upside down back first into the cell door.

"I may not the martial arts prodigy like my sister is but, I can still your ass Grace.", Markus gloated while holding the head of the younger Farlan.

"Can y'all keep it down? A bastard would like to sleep.", Carl growled angrily.

"Sure thing man.", Markus responded with a yawn.

"Oh damn I am going to do the same. By the way, grace you get to sleep on the floor since there is one bed.", Markus said as went for his cot.

*One hour and fifty minutes later*

*rattle* *clank*

"Is that the door?", Markus wondered before turning to realize that both cinnamon rolls were missing.

"Where in the fuck are they?", Markus asked himself as he looked down the hall to see a bright lighted room.

"Probably there.", Markus assumed as he walked down their.

The closer he got he starting to hear someone yelping quietly. It sent shivers down Markus's spine. When he saw what was inside he was in complete awe. The older Farlan was being water boarded and electrocuted as well by a car battery. The old man was beaten and bruised. Grace was there with a gag in his mouth. Grace was screaming his lungs out in the corner.

"Now I am going to ask you this one time old man. What did you tell the cops?", an unknown voiced asked.

The older couldn't even speak due to the constant torture.

"**Fry him**.", the unknown man said.

The man with car battery took two jumper cables and attached them to older mans face. Blood started to leak out his eyes, steam blew out his ears, and his brain leaked out his nose. The worst part was the stench. There was no analogy that could describe that _stench_.

Then a gag that came out of Markus's who sprinted to his cell. The murders came to find the young man but instead heard cops running down the hall. So they grabbed Grace and ran.

"WAS THAT TITAN INSIGNIA THAT I SAW?", Markus screamed internally.


End file.
